Living Life (Being RE-WRITTEN)
by HakuneKurai
Summary: Life in the Naruto Universe certainly is difficult. Life as a ninja though is definitely worth it. Nohara!SI-OC! [WARNING: BxB]
1. chapter 1

Life is a mystery, that's for sure.

But the afterlife? That's a more of a mystery than life. There's no solid evidence about just what awaits us after death. Do we get to live again? Be born in another body? Be born as an animal? There were countless possibilities, really.

The afterlife is confusing.

When he drowned in the beach, he welcomed the cold. He welcomed the darkness that embraced him. He thought nothing of it as he drowned—only that drowning burns his lungs. It hurts his throat.

He doesn't like drowning. Death was unexpected, he mused. He didn't expect to have a sudden leg cramp after he saved that boy no older than him. He was only thirteen and died. He expected to bathe in cold and be surrounded by nothingness.

And yet, he felt something hot, slippery and squishy. It was undeniably cramped, as if the walls were closing in on him. There was a distinctive frown plastered on his lips as he tried to move. His lack of— or rather, the almost not-there mobility of his surprised him.

Wasn't he drowning? Didn't he die? Shouldn't he be _not_ moving at all? Shouldn't the cold and darkness be his only companion in this wonderful, terrible place, a place where he _should_ be right now? Why can he feel warmth? Texture? It was all mind blowing.

It wasn't just mind blowing. It was also heart stopping. He _was_ dead. _Was_.

And then, he is alive.

Yes, it was dark. No, it wasn't cold. So yes, he's not at all, dead. Is he paralyzed or something and is actually conscious? He tried to open his mouth but _ohmygoditburnsmakeitstopithurtssavemeanyoneplease_ closed it shut as soon as the tiniest drop of liquid entered.

Where is he? What happened to him? What about his family? And — oh my god his sister. She's probably being hysteric right now. Was he missing? It... doesn't feel like it. He clearly remembers sinking to the bottom of the ocean floors.

He's... supposed to be dead. Yet, somehow, he's alive. _Alive_.

Crap.

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

God, he's going crazy. This silence is deafening, he's going _crazy_. He couldn't take it. He couldn't move. He couldn't speak. There was no noise. No _noise_. Fxck, this is going to make him _crazy_ before he even finds out what happened to him.

The only thing keeping him sane was the occasional _humming_ of something. It keeps vibrating from wherever he is. The humming was soothing in his ears and it keeps him aware that he's actually alive.

Coming into terms that you're alive when you're supposed to be dead surely makes a great recipe for an intense migraine. _Hmm. Hmm. Hmm_. Oh, there it was. That harmonious humming he's been waiting.

The humming tune seems to always play at random intervals and could last for only three to five minutes. But it was enough, really. It was keeping him sane, after all. _Hmm. Hmm. Hmm. Hmm. Hmm._ Now that he noticed it, the rhythm seems to be a bit familiar.

 ** _Tooku ni ite mo kimi ni todoku darou_**

 ** _Kono boku ga kokoro kome okuru messeeji_**

 ** _Kibou koso rashinban sa Ai wo yubisasu yo_**

 ** _Nemure Sotto nemure Asu wa yume tairiku_**

 ** _Kodoku ni obiete ita yuube no kimi_**

 ** _Boku no na wo yonde 'ta ne Mune ni terepashii_**

 ** _Kiseki nanka ja nai Towa ni ai wa enajii da kara_**

 ** _Nemure Sotto nemure Kanashimi wo wasurete_**

 ** _Jidai wa umi ni shizumu yuuhi no you sa_**

 ** _Hoshizora wo tobikoete kimi wo mukae ni yuku_**

 ** _Hoshizora wo tobikoete kimi wo mukae ni yuku_**

Oh, oh, the _Hoshi no Rarabai_ or in other language, Starry Lullaby. He was extremely familiar with it because his sister always sings this to him every night as a child. Their parents had always been busy, even before his own sister was born.

Truthfully, he sees his sister as more of a parent than their actual parents will ever be to the both of them.

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

His name had been Edward Scott and he grew up in South East Asia.

And apparently, he's now Nohara Ren.

Now, he wouldn't be so scared and surprised if this particular Nohara isn't **1)** the Nohara who had been an incredible medical ninja **2)** if this Nohara isn't the one who jumped in front of a Chidori to save her village and **3)** if this Nohara isn't the Nohara from Naruto.

But the universe must have mistaken or just wanted to screw with his mind and life.

He is Nohara Ren, and the deceased Nohara Rin is his Auntie.

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

Ren had been born a civilian... and an orphan. Sadness washed over him like giant waves. Family and love weren't something ha lacked before in his life and he certainly didn't want to experience it now. But the universe seems to be against him again.

He was born an orphan. His mother died after he was born. She had been so frail and sickly and weak when she was bearing him and _thatbastardofamanthatlefthispreciousmotheralonecertainlymadeitintohishitlist_ that man that was supposed to be his father, vanished.

The man left his new— deceased — mother after hearing the news that she was pregnant with Ren. There was a gaping hole in his chest. He didn't like this. At. All. Sure, his previous parents weren't exactly the perfect ones or ideal ones but at least they were there.

 _Just_ there and that was enough for the Scott siblings.

Now, about his situation as a Nohara. Apparently, his mother, Nohara Kazue, had been the only one left in their clan after Rin passed away. How did he know? He can thank the gossiping nurse taking care of him for that.

Ren certainly didn't like the lack of his independence. So, when he was moved to the orphanage at the age of two, he started doing everything he can to become independent. He took care of his own dishes, cleaned up after his mess and the likes, only at the age of two.

The caretakers were flabbergasted by this. He didn't actually think the consequences of his actions in the near future. All he wanted was his independence. When he was only an infant, he noticed the language difference. They weren't talking in English or Tagalog, instead they were talking in Japanese.

This language barrier didn't deter him though. He quickly absorbed everything with his sponge-like brain to absorb information. He was still a young teen in his past life. As soon as everyone started talking around him, he picked up the language at an incredible rate.

Ren is a silent child, that's for certain. The first time he spoke, it was when he was three. The caretakers had always thought he was mute, a side effect from having a sick mother. So, when he spoke while they were reprimanding the demon child, they were a hundred percent _terrified_ of him.

" **Do you find happiness in _abusing_ a _helpless_ child?** You people are the **demon** here, not him. Demons are relatively synonymous to people causing trouble or unhappiness and _evil spirit_ and if you haven't noticed yet, it has the word evil. He hasn't done anything evil, has he? So no, he's not a demon. **_You are_**."

Words that he wasn't supposed to know spat out venomously from his usually closed lips. A three year old wasn't supposed to know what _those words truly mean_. He was a strange child, a strange, terrifying child. After that incident, they left the child alone.

Ren was satisfied.

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

When Ren turned four, it was then that the child he saved approached him. He was a cute kid. He had bright blonde hair that captured his attention. Ren certainly loves his cerulean eyes. Come to think of it, Ren doesn't know what he looks like even when four years passed.

But the thing that caught his attention the most was the three horizontal marks on the child's cheeks. "Um... hello, -bayo." It was... _Naruto_. The Nohara shuffled his feet in awkwardness. For all his life including the previous one, he wasn't a social butterfly.

"Er... hi."

Ren's first impression of the kid was that he wasn't as determined and boisterous as his future self. He was timid and shy. There was a huge difference between them. The Naruto before him refused to make eye contact, probably afraid of rejection.

"... I... I haven't thanked you yet for... for saving me." Ren blinked and stared at the blonde for a few moments before stifling a laugh. A year had passed since that incident and Naruto only thought of thanking him now? Now, isn't this kid quite a riot?

Ren noticed the blonde's teary eyes and stopped himself. Naruto must have misunderstood his restrained laughter. "S-Sorry, I just didn't expect you to say sorry after a year." The blush that covered his marked cheeks was adorable in Ren's eyes.

"Oh." Naruto sighed in relief, to which Ren felt sadness for. Did the blonde fear rejection that much? He's only a child, wasn't he? He wasn't supposed to fear rejection until he was at least in his mid-teens. "Um, I'm Naruto, -bayo. Uzumaki Naruto."

Ren smiled. Yup, Naruto really is an adorable child.

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

Turning five years old had been terrible for both Ren and Naruto. The latter had finally been kicked out by the caretakers as soon as they deemed the blonde able to take dare of himself. The former wasn't able to help, he had been locked in his room by a caretaker.

Ren was livid. But his fury dissipated as night arrived. He was huddled up in a corner, blanketed by the shadows and hugged his knees close to his chest. _Hmm. Hmm. Hmm._ The familiar rhythm felt foreign in his throat as he hummed the lullaby. _Hmm. Hmm. Hmm. Hmm. Hmm._

 ** _Tooku ni ite mo kimi ni todoku darou_**

 ** _Kono boku ga kokoro kome okuru messeeji_**

 ** _Kibou koso rashinban sa_**

 ** _Ai wo yubisasu yo_**

 ** _Nemure Sotto nemure_**

 ** _Asu wa yume tairiku_**

 ** _Kodoku ni obiete ita yuube no kimi_**

 ** _Boku no na wo yonde 'ta ne_**

 ** _Mune ni terepashii_**

 ** _Kiseki nanka ja nai_**

 ** _Towa ni ai wa enajii da kara_** ** _Nemure_**

 ** _Sotto nemure_**

 ** _Kanashimi wo wasurete_** ** _Jidai wa umi ni shizumu yuuhi no you sa_**

 ** _Hoshizora wo tobikoete kimi wo mukae ni yuku_**

 ** _Hoshizora wo tobikoete kimi wo mukae ni yuku_**

When he finished the lullaby, everything he held in, everything, he let it all out. He missed his former parents. He missed his sister. He missed his home. He missed everything. He missed Nohara Kazue. He missed it all.

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

Ren was a bit peeved when he learned that Naruto now lives at the other side of the village. Now, it'll take too much trouble to visit him. The Nohara could only visit Naruto once a week, and that's only because he sneaks out of the orphanage.

Life was slowly going back to its usual path... until it was once again pushed out of it when a new variable blocked its original road.

Hatake Kakashi was the least person Ren expected to meet. He was also taller compared to what the Nohara expected and his silver hair is just as much fascinating as Naruto's cerulean eyes. His lone onyx eye held loneliness and... was that delight?

"Hello."

Ren merely stared at the man. He didn't even know him personally. "Hi, mister." His response made the man beam and despite not seeing his facial expression, the slight luminescent glow he has made it possible for Ren to say that the man is somehow happy.

"My name's Hatake Kakashi. You're Nohara Ren, right?" He nodded. Ren wonders, what would Kakashi even want with him when they've never even met before? The man was acting sheepish, and a bit tense. Ren frowned. What does he exactly want?

"I'm a friend of your Auntie Rin, um, er, do you... uh, know her?" Ren silently nodded. "O-Oh. Um, do you want to be a ninja?" He blinked. Did he hear the man right? Did he hear Kakashi _right_? Was this man giving him the chance to get out of this horrible place early? And even giving him the chance to enroll in the Academy?

Does he even have what it takes to be a ninja? He had been a normal civilian in his past life and he was content with it. Does he want to? The number one job here is being a shinobi and as a ninja, he'll gain respect as he wanted. As a civilian, he can't gain respect like he wants.

There were pros and cons in being a civilian and there were surely a lot more cons than the pros. Besides, not being a ninja will only mean he will be defenseless in future fights and he doesn't want to get killed so early in his life again.

Ren decided. "Nohara Ren. Please take care of me." It was decided. Kakashi beamed down at him and ruffled his unusual silky, curly brown hair. "Please take care of me, too, Ren."

It was when Nohara Ren truly starts his life in this new world.


	2. chapter 2

A/n: For those who read this, thanks a lot! I'm not much of a people's person and not much of a conversationalist so I won't be doing much Author's Note. But if you have questions, I'll try and answer it. And if you have suggestions, keep in mind I'll be reading them so please don't feel disheartened.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

This kind of afterlife isn't what he actually expected. Like he said before, he expected coldness and to be embraced by darkness. He expected nothingness. He expected loneliness. Not to be reborn in a world that was once fiction to him.

"Ren-chan~ it's time for school!"

There was nothing more annoying than this man's overly overjoyed tone. Every day he spent with this man made him see just how... unique Kakashi is. The man was actually moody. Moody. In his past life, he actually admires this guy because he was, well, awesome.

Now that he was here, living with the man that he idolizes before, he sees things the anime didn't show the viewers. The famed Copycat... is actually neat. His place is free from dust, everything was organized. Everything.

From what Ren remembers, Kakashi had been a pervert and is usually tardy to everything, except for emergency cases. Over the past few weeks, Ren gained weight that's now proportionate with his height and age. He had been a little underweight back at the orphanage.

There were just that many orphans in Konoha. For the most part, Kakashi is spoiling him. He was ANBU, and yet, when that man is around him, it's like he's a completely different person. Ren almost thought he has multiple personality syndrome.

Kakashi was not happy when Ren confronted him about it. He was actually quite offended by what the young boy said. Anyways, concerning the school, Ren is going to attend the Academy two years earlier. He was five and the usual age range to attend was seven or six, if it's not wartime.

Ren, however, was not pleased with Kakashi's choice of clothes for him. The sky blue shirt wouldn't go well with neon yellow. It's actually blinding. Wait... where did he even get those clothes? While the ANBU was preoccupied by something, the young Nohara went to his room.

He changed his blinding clothes with an olive colored shorts and a camouflaged shirt. Good. At least he doesn't look like a walking fashion disaster. Kakashi was kind enough to walk him to school, even though he didn't need to because he has to attend his ANBU duties.

He bets that the man just doesn't want to attend to his duties so early. "So, Ren-chan, what do you feel right now?" He was actually making an effort to start up a conversation, Ren mused. Usually, they would just walk in comfortable silence.

The curly haired boy shrugged his shoulders in response. He had been going to school in his previous life, this isn't any different, except that they have chakra lessons and the stuff that every ninja must know about. This wasn't any different.

He didn't want to make small talk actually, he was content with the silence. However, there would always, always be times when Ren would just think if he's dead or alive or all of these is just a figment of his imagination while in a coma.

"Um, well, here we are." Ren looked up with a slightly, just a slight amazed expression painted on his face. They were so close to the Monument and the Hokage Tower. Despite nothing to be energized about, Ren had a slight skip in his steps that amused Kakashi.

"I'll see you later, Hatake-san!" Without a second to waste, they waved at each other while Kakashi stays there a little longer, reminiscing about the past for a bit before leaving. He was glad he could help Rin, even if not directly.

Do you see how your clansman have grown, Rin? He's grown up to be an interesting brat, was his solemn thoughts before leaving. He may or may not have purposely enrolled the boy three months late into the school year.

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

The door in front of him seemed to tower over his small frame. Honestly, he was a bit small for his age. So, this door that leads to his classroom and new — most probably bratty — classmates looks bigger than it should be in his perspective.

Ren appreciated the fact that Kakashi took the time to actually place him in a decent class. A class wherein there are notable children that came from noble clans. Because the first thing the young boy noticed was the abundant of clan children in here. It didn't escape his eyes how the Uchiha's were crowded on one side.

As if they were being cast aside. "Ah, you must be the person Hatake-san recommended. Come and introduce yourself." The teacher seemed relatively nice. Her voice had this melodic tone as she spoke, and the boy couldn't detect any ill intent coming from her.

Silence met him as he entered and he almost got drowned - ohmygodthewaterburnshelpmepleaseithurts- in his thoughts. There were a handful of civilians in the class and Ren thanked his guardian mentally.

"Nohara Ren. A pleasure to meet you." He knew he received quite curious looks from his new classmates, and especially from his teacher. "I'm Osamu Yura, but call me Yura-sensei, okay, Nohara-kun?" Her statement was acknowledged by a silent nod.

This might bore him, considering he was surrounded by kids (as if he wasn't a kid himself).

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

Osamu Yura had already been wary of Ren's arrival, especially when this kid is recommended by that Hatake. Hatake Kakashi had once been in her class and she definitely dislikes him. Sure, he was a child prodigy an absolutely adorable but...

He was too mature. He's too cold-hearted and distant.There was just something wrong about that man. Alright, she admits, he makes the perfect shinobi because he follows every rule but he just won't make an effort to make at least one single friend.

Yes, there is something wrong with him. Upon Nohara Ren's arrival, she felt a familiar cold ambience that surrounds the young boy and she thought, _Oh great, another Hatake_. She definitely doesn't want to deal with another him.

She'd already have enough. Once she told him to introduce himself, she was honestly surprised. No, it's not because of his mature speech nor was it the way he held himself in front of the class.

It was because he said _, A pleasure to meet you_. The Hatake had been cold and direct when he introduced himself but Nohara Ren, he _actually_ looks _ecstatic_. Well, not facially. She watched his eyes roam around the room. Was he going to make friends?

"I'm Osamu Yura, but call me Yura-sensei, okay, Nohara-kun?" He _actually_ acknowledged her when she spoke. Yura quirked a smile. Maybe he wasn't so alike with Hatake after all.

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

Class was absolutely... normal. It wasn't as boring as he had thought at first. So, maybe they were still learning the basics in all aspects but Yura-sensei somehow made it enjoyable. She was very artistic and creative, Ren noted.

He might actually like being here.

Now he said before that he wasn't a social butterfly, but he was actually befriended by a Nara, his seatmate. She was named Nara Shikanai. She was three years older than him so that makes her eight years old. Apparently, that moody Copycat put him in an advanced class with eight year olds.

It was around Lunch time when she talked to him. Ren, even though he's thirteen inside (now, eighteen if you count the years in his new life), doesn't really know how to make friends. He was an introvert in his past life. He only had a handful of friends.

He saw everyone grouping up and leaving the room to go to the yard. Ren kept shuffling in his seat, causing the older girl beside him to wake up. "Hey, why are you fidgety?" His hazel eyes widened as he turned his head to face his seatmate. She had been asleep this whole time so he didn't really know what her face looks like.

Now that he could see it, she resembles a certain Nara heir. "Oh, you're that new brat. I'm Nara Shikanai." She held out her hand for him to shake but he didn't take it. What was he supposed to do with it? Should he take it? Ren subtly flinched when she groaned.

"It's a handshake. You grab my hand and shake it." Oh, she was waiting for him to shake it. Most people back in his world would just take back their hand when he was about to shake them, so he was a bit hesitant to do so.

"Um, Nohara Ren. Pleased to meet you, Nara-san." Hazel eyes watched her wince. Did... did he do something wrong? "Quit the formalities. Those things are tiresome, okay? Just call me Shikanai." Oh, _oh_ , so she wasn't angry. He didn't do something wrong.

That was... a relief. "Oh, um, okay, Shikanai-san." She groaned again. "That will have to do. But you have to lose the -san in a few weeks. Now, come on. You brought your own lunch, right?" He meekly nodded. "Let's go." She grabbed his wrist and dragged him to who knows where.

He didn't have time to react but he knew she was nice.

She had dragged him to one of the many trees in the yard. He saw a pair sitting under one where they're headed. "Inoue, Chomi, sorry I'm late." Inoue was a tall boy, Ren could tell even when he was sitting down. He had shoulder length pale blonde hair tied up in a ponytail and had pale eyes.

Chomi was a... chubby individual with chocolate brown hair and black — a bit gray — eyes. They wore their family crest at the back of their shirts. "You're late, Shikanai." The Nara dragging him shrugged her shoulders in response.

Chomi was the first to notice his presence. "Oh, who's he, Shika-chan?" Chomi, if Ren could describe her with one word, is nice. The was she looks, the tone of her voice and the way she carry herself, she radiates kindness. Shikanai and he sat in front of them, Ren hiding behind the Nara a bit.

"He just arrived in class. Apparently, he was recommended by some famous Jounin." Ren curved a brown eyebrow in curiosity. "How do you know that, Shikanai-san?"

"When your presence is practically nonexistent when you're sleeping, the teachers won't notice you even if they're talking something privy." She actually looks proud of it, even though her face isn't showing it.

"Anyways, the girl on our left is Akimichi Chomi and the fool on our right is Yamanaka Inoue. They're in a year above us."

"Who are you calling fool, Nara?"

Ren quirked an eyebrow. Their genders were opposite to the canon Ino-Shika-Cho trio. "I'm Nohara Ren. Pleased to meet you, Aki—" he stopped. He felt a nudge on his side. When he looked at Shikanai, she was looking at him a 'What-did-I-tell-you' look. Quit it with formalities.

"Um, Chomi-san, Inoue-san."

"How old are you, Ren-chan?" Chomi was slow with her words. "Er, I'm four. I'm turning five in December thirty first." Now the he thinks about it, Naruto was actually kicked out at age four. Inoue gave him an incredulous look. "And you're in an advanced class with eight year olds?" Ren merely nodded. What was so surprising about that? As if they haven't seen any pro—

Wait. Wait. Wait. Wait. Was he being... did Kakashi think he might be a prodigy? Oh god, this will be terrible. He doesn't like attention. Why did it only cross his mind NOW?! Now that he thinks about it, whatever he did back at the orphanage, it might have been considered advanced.

A two year old being more responsible than a ten year old?! Why didn't it cross his mind THEN?! "Guess you're a prodigy then. Oi, are you alright?" This can't be happening. This can't be happening. He's no prodigy! He's just an ordinary kid! What if Danzo caught wind of this?!

He didn't want to leave Kakashi! He didn't want to get separated!

 _NonononononoNONONONONOnonoNoNOnOnONo_ thiscantbehappeningnothiscantbehappingwhyisthishappeninghewasafool!!!! "K-Ka-Kaka... shi..."

"Oi, Ren!"

"Ren-chan!"

"Brat!"

And everything went black.

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

When he came to, he could see a tuff of silver hair obscuring his vision. "Are you okay, Ren?" The boy strained his ears, he couldn't hear him quite clearly. The world was still blurry in his eyes. What happened?

Oh, right, he had a panic attack. Ren buried his face in Kakashi's neck, taking a deep breath and sighing in relief. "Hatake-san, you won't let anyone have me, right? I'll always be by your side, right? You won't give me away, right?" The Jounin stopped walking, he felt.

Because whether Ren likes it or not, he actually grew fond of this man. He didn't want to be separated from him. His sight blurred once more before he feel asleep again. He was tired. Mentally exhausted he is.

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

Kakashi looked at the boy he was carrying on his back with a wide eye. He had stopped walking when he asked those questions. The boy looked so vulnerable, so fragile... so... much like a child he is.

From the reports he received from the orphanage, he thought Ren was somehow like his child self. He was wrong. Absolutely, entirely wrong. He was stupid. Why would he think a child like Ren would be like him? He was foolish to think so.

Ren was his own person. Kakashi just can't think the boy is like him and make him go to the Academy with eight year olds in an advanced class. Ren wasn't like him. He wasn't like Kakashi. Ren is Ren. Why didn't Kakashi see that? He feels so terrible now.

He should confront Ren tomorrow morning. Ask him if he's okay with the arrangement Kakashi did for him. If not, then Kakashi respects Ren's decision. _Rin, I'm a jerk, aren't I?_ He was an ANBU captain, yet, he couldn't see something as simple as this.

He'll make things right.

Someway or another, Ren is now his precious family.


	3. chapter 3

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

"Are you sure you're okay now, Ren? You can skip another day if you aren't." The hazel eyed boy merely smiled. "I'm okay now, Hatake-san. Skipping another day is not on my list." The man sighed worrily, making the Nohara grab hold of his hand.

"I promise I'm okay now." Ren was sure that the man before him shot him an irritated look. Honestly, he was fine now. It had been two days since he had that panic attack. He had considerably calmed down since then. He has to accept the fact that he showcased his independence early in his life.

It was his fault to begin with. He didn't think of the consequences of his actions. Now, he has to pay the price for it. "Are you sure you're okay with the arrangements I made? I could still pull you out of that class." He shook his head and smiled gently. "It's fine, Hatake-san."

The man gave him a hesitant look before saying, "If you say so." This time, Ren knew that Kakashi would walk him until he's safe in his classroom. Somehow, after he had woken up from his panic attack, he found himself in a hospital room, with Kakashi beside him... reading a book about child care.

He was certainly bewildered by this. A fearsome shinobi such as him was taking the time to learn how to take care of a child, to take care of him. His heart was suddenly warm and after that day, Ren was showered with Kakashi's affection.

Despite how awkward and weird it was for Kakashi, Ren definitely knew he was making an effort and it was all he needed to know to shower the man with his own affection as well. He knew Kakashi had lost a lot of people in his life and Ren is not just a person to die easily.

Ren will live his life as he wants. He will live until old age and stay by Kakashi's side until his time comes. The man grew up with love, death, hatred, sadness and pity. Now, Ren will make sure that Kakashi knows that Ren loves him with all his heart.

After all, even Ren had lacked the needed parental affection. Sure, he had his sister to shower him her love but it's not just the same love that parents could give to a child.

Soon enough, they were in front of the door that just mocks Ren's height. Just because that door is tall doesn't make it have the right to silently mock him with his short height. Ren briefly glared at the oak door before facing the man he calls his guardian, who knelt down to his height.

"Remember, if you have any of that panic attack again— "

"— count one to ten slowly and breath in and out. I got it, Hatake-san."

The onyx eye softened as its owner ruffled his curly brown hair. "I'll try to be back when school ends. Be careful." Ren beamed, his hazel eyes sparkling. "Be careful too." Kakashi pecked the boy on the forehead so fast that Ren took a moment to register what just happened.

He flushed red. Kakashi chuckled before knocking on the door. Did Ren forget to mention that they were three hours late? No? Then, they actually reached school three hours late because his guardian forgot to wake him up this morning.

No, really, he forgot.

The door opened and Yura-sensei stood there with a stern expression. "Hello... Hatake-san." The Nohara noticed how Yura-sensei seemed to look at his guardian with an exasperated expression. "Hello, it's been a long time, Yura-sensei."

The Chuunin raised an eyebrow before her gaze landed on him. "How are you feeling, Nohara-kun?" Her voice was gentle and sounded sincere. Her eyes showed how worried she was. Ren winced. He already caused trouble and it had been his first day.

"I'm fine now, Yura-sensei."

When Yura-sensei looked up, she found no Kakashi in sight. She sighed. "Don't worry, he was just late for a mission, sensei." The Nohara spoke up when he noticed his sensei's rather exhausted expression.

He wonders what happened to Shikanai-san and her friends when he passed out. They must have been extremely worried when he suddenly had a panic attack out of the blue, and it took them off guard.

He hopes she still wants to be friends with him.

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

Shikanai was extremely... confused.

It was her first time encountering a kid like him. She had her fair share of babysitting back at her clan and one of those kids was Shikamaru, the heir and roughly the same age with her new classmate. The brat was easy to deal with since he's the typical Nara but...

Shikamaru's tendency to question things do get on her nerves a lot. He was a curious child and Shikanai could tell he was special. The troublous heir is smart, and he doesn't like not knowing things so he question things a lot.

The heir is something, really but compared to her classmate, Nohara Ren, Shikamaru looks like an ordinary child when beside Ren. Her interest was piqued when the young boy introduced himself in front. His tone is undeniably polite.

His vocabulary is irrefutably large, larger than most kids _her_ age. Kids her age wouldn't say ' Pleasure to meet you ', instead they would say, ' _Please take care of me'_. There was a huge difference between the two.

She might not be as intelligent as her cousin Shikamaru or as perceptive as the younger child but she could tell that something is weird (good or bad, she doesn't know) about Nohara Ren.

When she befriended him, she instantly dubbed him as a 'socially awkward kid'. For goodness' sake, the kid didn't know what to do with a handshake. As if there had been countless of people who tricked him with it. But he was only a kid, no one would do that to him.

Shikanai felt terribly worried inside (but didn't facially expressed her worry). Nohara might grow up friendless if he continues to be this awkward. So, she took the initiative and brought him to her childhood friends. Chomi and Inoue had been indifferent with him.

Well, Chomi seemed to take a liking to him because he was adorable, her words, not Shikanai's. When one of them asked how old he was, Shikanai was actually surprised. If his birthday **is** on December Thirthy-first, then that basically mean he's half her age.

Shikanai mentioned him about being a prodigy and she was honestly intrigued. She thought that there wasn't just enough slot in the other classes or it might have to do with that powerful Jounin that recommended Nohara.

When Ren suddenly started hyperventilating, she and her friends didn't know what to do _with a kid that was obviously having a panic attack!_ So, they did the next best thing in that situation.

They called for Yura-sensei.

"Yura-sensei! Yura-sensei, Ren is... Ren's having a panic attack!"

And he was delivered to the hospital.

Shikanai had been scared and completely helpless. Sure, she only knew the boy for a short while but he was actually likeable and loveable. He reminds her a bit of her troublous cousin and she was quickly attached to him.

Shikanai felt an overly protective sister.

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

The moment he sat down on his seat, the bell rang for Break Time and Shikanai was looking down at him with a stern gaze that made him freeze in his seat. How could a Nara look absolutely terrifying while looking half-asleep? Was it a Nara-thing?

"Explain."

He gulped. "Um, I wasn't used to the environment here yet and I only live with my guardian and... he's not as social as most people and... um, I... I'm sorry!" Honestly, he was terrified of her reprimanding gaze, as if she was scolding him which she was not.

He wasn't used to people giving him that kind of look except for his sister. She always makes him cry when she looks at him like that, even when he was thirteen years old already... oh. _Oh_. Shikanai kinds of reminds him of his former sister.

His sister had also black hair and and black eyes, much like their previous mother. Ren had taken after his previous father who had blonde hair and brown eyes. So really, the Scott Siblings didn't look like siblings at all, if not for their similar face structure.

A hand patted his curly hair, making him look up with teary hazel eyes. "Don't cry, I didn't mean to make you cry. I was just worried. Do you know how troublesome you are? Chomi and Inoue kept on nagging at me, you know? Especially when my mother found out. She nagged at me for three straight hours. _I thought I was going to be deaf by the end of it_."

She was worried? About him?

"Thank you..."

Shikanai smiled. "No prob, kiddo."

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

Winter break has come and Ren had only attended school for three weeks. Even so, it was the most fun three weeks of his life. Shikanai, Chomi and Inoue had spent every Lunch Break with him, with Shikanai being an exception because she spends time with him from morning until dismissal.

He actually didn't think the Academy would be this fun. Currently, he was on his way to visit Naruto. He missed the blonde. Apparently, while he was busy in the Academy, Naruto gained his infamous title of being a prankster.

Kakashi didn't mind him visiting the Jinchuriki, so long as they don't get caught while doing something mischief. What a great guardian Kakashi was, wasn't he? He would let his ward do pranks on villagers and he wouldn't bat an eyelash until he was caught. Yup, Kakashi's the best.

Ren knocked on Naruto's apartment door three times. "Naru-chan! Are you ready?!" The Nohara huffed and watched his breath turned to visible gas and watched in fascination as it started snowing. Winter wasn't included in the season in his previous life. He lived in the tropics, after all.

"Ren-chan!!!" The door slammed open and a pair of arms circled around his neck. Their chuckles united, chuckles of delight and relief. Naruto pulled away with a grin in his face. Honestly, Ren could be blind by now by how bright and cheerful Naruto is.

He's just that adorable.

"Naru-chan, Hatake-san will try to come back earlier to meet you. Why don't we go to Teuchi-san before going to my house?" All of a sudden, Ren felt Naruto's bubbly personality deflate a bit. He saw him fiddle with the hem of his shirt, making Ren gently smile.

"It's okay. Hatake-san isn't like them." _And considering he's the student of your father, he wouldn't try anything. The guilt will eat him from the inside out_ , Ren mused in his mind. "Are you sure, Ren-chan? I mean... everyone hates me."

Ren pouted and flicked him on the forehead, earning him a whine from the blonde. "Teuchi-san doesn't hate you, Ayame-neesan doesn't hate you, Hokage-sama doesn't hate you and I don't hate you. Now, you can't say that everyone hates you. Then, Hatake-san doesn't hate you too. In fact, he's happy I'm friends with you."

The young Nohara inwardly gagged. Since when did he become so cheesy? It's actually quite mortifying if he thinks about it. He hasn't been a cheesy person in his past life, and this must be the longest he talked to another person besides some selective individuals.

Naruto really does bring the best out of everyone.

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

 **December Twenty Fifth**

"Merry Christmas, Naru-chan."

"Merry Christmas, -bayo!"

"Merry Christmas, brats."

When Naruto first visited his home, Kakashi was actually uninformed that Naruto was coming. His little Ren-chan didn't tell him that he was bringing Naruto. So, his first reaction was to gape at them, his lone eye widening and letting his book slip from his grasp.

He didn't expect to meet his sensei's son, especially not without warning. When he had come home, the blonde had been partially hiding behind his little Ren-chan. The blonde had looked like a frightened little fox cub hiding behind Ren.

They had looked so adorable. Of course, he welcomed the blonde with open arms. He couldn't take care of him, not when the Council forbid anyone with relation to the Namikaze Family to adopt the young boy.

Kakashi didn't reject the idea of letting Naruto celebrate Christmas with them. He was actually thinking of asking Ren to invite the blonde over but it seemed like he didn't need to. Ren did it himself, on his own.

He was glad. Really, he was. "Ne, Ne, Kaka-san, what didja get for me!?" The man chuckled and ruffled the blonde's hair as he gestured for Ren to get near him. "Ren-chan and I got you a gift together."

When Ren gave him their gift, the way the blonde jumped around his living room made him laugh. His life had always been so dark and the light that illuminated it diminished, not even lasting until today. He hopes that these two light illuminating his dark life would stay until his time is up.

He won't forgive himself they go and vanish like the rest of them when he can do so much more to protect them.

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

 **December Thirty First**

This particular day had been a private affair between Ren and Kakashi, and thankfully, Naruto understood it. The two spent the day cooped up in their warm home, away from the cold, cold snow outside. Ren had finally turned five.

Seven more years. Seven more before everything in this universe begins. Frankly, he was terrified of it. Terrified of what would happen in the future. Something might go wrong in the future because of his existence. With the extra factor in the Universe (which is him), something is bound to go wrong.

The Naruto Universe is a terrifying world. Young or old, man or woman, they kill for what they believe in, to protect those who are precious to them. But speaking of being a shinobi, running up trees, hopping from roof to roof with ease, manipulating the five basic elements and those kind of things, Ren thinks it might be actually worth it.

"What are you thinking about, Ren-chan? You've been silent for quite some time." Hazel eyes met a lone onyx eye, before slowly looking at the side. "You see, I'm afraid."

"Afraid of what?"

"... that I'm a nuisance to everyone and something might go wrong and you'll disappear."

The young Nohara finally looked at him in the eye and didn't look away. "Simply put, I'm terrified of the future, Hatake-san."

"Everyone's afraid of the future, Ren. It's not just you. The future is unpredictable, altered by something as insignificant as arrangement of something, or a misplaced thing. The future is not concrete, it's not predestined, it's not decided. The future is always changing, it's always altering with every ripple made throughout history. It's unknown and humans are _always afraid of the unknown_ so it's okay. I'm scared, too but print this in your mind, I'll always be by your side, I will always protect you. I will never disappear from tour life, okay?"

"... I love you, Hatake-san."

"Happy birthday and... I love you, too, Ren."

And their first year (even though it's actually just months) together ended.

A new year is a new beginning, after all.


	4. chapter 4

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

Officially turning five made him realize something... the universe hates him.

Why does he think so? Well, it started out peaceful. He and Kakashi were walking to his class, with him being carried on the man's back. They were talking about what happened over the Winter Break and Naruto, thankfully, made it a habit to visit them whenever he can.

"I'll see you later, Hatake-san."

"Love you too, Ren-chan."

Of course, his face flushed red when Kakashi said that. I mean, the famous Kakashi of the Sharingan, the student of the Yondaime, just said 'Love you' to him. Shikanai had made it her duty to take care of him and make sure he catches up on the material. Ren mused, the Nara girl can be active when needed be but most of the time, she's asleep.

Lunch was like any other day. Chomi would spoil him with food made from the Akimichi clan and Inoue would always question him about random things.

Then, before he goes home, he visits Naruto and stay at his apartment for a couple of hours before saying that he needs to go home. The blonde would wave him off with a grin on his adorable face and promises to visit him and Kakashi over the weekends.

When he got home, Kakashi was already there, surprisingly and they also had a visitor. Normally, Ren would be ecstatic to meet Kakashi's friends and ask them about embarrassing stories of Kakashi's childhood that wasn't shown in neither anime or manga.

No, this visitor was the last person he wanted to meet. It was the last person he expected to meet in his entire childhood. This person's aura was so vile that Ren gagged on it. He could feel the malicious intent in that mask of his.

The luminescent glow around Danzo was whirling around slowly, as if it was a predator waiting on its prey. It was terrifying, absolutely horrifying.

He was absolutely horrified. He would have blacked out if Kakashi didn't speak.

"Ah, Ren-chan, welcome back. This is Shimura Danzo, a Councilor in Konoha."

"Hello, child."

He was screwed.

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Name: Nohara Ren

Mother: Nohara Kazue

Father: * *

Relatives: All Deceased

Birthday: 31st of December Year *

Status: Civilian Orphan

Gender: Male

Age: 4

Adoptive Guardian: Hatake Kakashi

Report:

According to what the previous caretakers have witnessed, Nohara Ren showed incredible indepence for his age. He cleaned up after himself, cleaned his own dishes and other similar stuff, only at a mere age of two. His independence was a mystery, for no caretaker guided him in whatever activities he did but was able to show what he was capable of doing.

Nohara Ren had been a silent child and had never spoken until three years old, a year after he was put into the orphanage. One caretaker said that he spoke in defense for the Kyuubi Jinchuriki. Nohara Ren spoke with authority and accusation, using words beyond what his age is capable of. After this incident, most caretakers resigned from their job in fear of him being 'possessed' by the demon child.

At the age of four at the beginning of the new year, the demon child had been kicked out of the institution and Nohara Ren had been locked up in his own room. At the same night, he didn't go out even when his caretaker unlocked the door. He didn't go out to eat nor to take a bath. He was found huddled in a corner with his face buried in his knees.

The next day, Nohara Ren met Hatake Kakashi and much to the caretakers' disbelief, the child agreed to be adopted by the Hatake without previously meeting him at all except for that single meeting.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The man closed the file he was reading. His interest was piqued by this young civilian boy. With no parental guidance, he was able to be seen as an independent boy, the characteristics most, if not all, child like him lack.

How was he able to obtain his independence without someone guiding him? What was most surprising was how intelligent this child is. From that report alone, Danzo could see how perfect this child is in his institution.

It took a long time for him to decide on a date to visit the child because of how busy he is.

He had asked the Hokage to get Kakashi do his duties for only half a day and he naibely agreed to his request. Danzo visited the Hatake without warning, and he was certain the young man was tense in his presence.

It wasn't long for his subject of interest arrive. When the boy saw him, he turned frigid and Danzo approved of how skillful he was for his age to mask his emotions.

"Ah, Ren-chan, welcome back. This is Shimura Danzo, a Councilor in Konoha."

"Hello, child."

The brown haired boy snapped out of his stupor, and like most of his soldiers, the young boy took a bow of forty-five degrees. "Greetings, Shimura-sama." The report was right, his vocabulary is much larger than most his age.

Danzo's thought suddenly wandered to Itachi. This boy reminds him of the Uchiha prodigy very much.

"Um, I have homework... and um, I'll bebe going to my room, Shimura-sama, Hatake-san."

Danzo watched the boy like a hawk.

Nohara Ren was certainly an interesting individual.

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

Kakashi had his guard all up ever since Danzo arrived at their home. The Hatake was cautious of him, ever since that man tried to recruit him for ROOT. That man came to him when he was at his most vulnerable state.

Thankfully, he managed not to agree thanks to some selective individuals. The Hatake was terrified that Danzo have his eye on his precious little Ren. He was panicking.

The great Kakashi of the Sharingan (even though he's not an Uchiha but he was able to utilize the dojutsu very skillfully just as much as any other Uchiha, or even better) was panicking and it was not a laughing matter.

Ren was in danger.

Danzo might do something as to kidnap the young boy without him noticing. Kakashi won't have that. He has said it before again and again to himself, to Rin, to Ren that he will protect him. But... there will be certain times when Kakashi won't be there for him because of missions.

When the Councilor left, Kakashi's shoulders slumped in relief but was worried. Ren had showed his intelligence in those simple words. Greetings, Shimura-sama. Most kids his age would probably say Hello! It's nice to meet you, Shimura-san! Kakashi furrowed his eyebrows.

And then, he sighed. He walked up to Ren's room and opened the door slightly to see what he was doing. He knew Ren enough to know he always does his homework back at the Academy before going home. The sight made his heart clench as he found him under his blanket.

Kakashi knew he was trembling in fear. Even kids can sense how powerful Danzo is (if only Kakashi knew the truth). He softly went over to him and slowly sat by his bedside. "Ren... he's already left."

"I dun wan go 'tside."

The Hatake forced a chuckle out and wrapped his arms around Ren, who was covered from head to toe by a blanket. "Then, I'll stay here instead." He could still feel the little Nohara trembling in his arms but his shivering considerably slowed down.

"Wut 'bout din'r?"

"I can get a Shadow Clone get it for us."

Kakashi waited for Ren and in a matter of seconds, the adorable boy pulled he blanket off his head and cuddled close to him. "Hatake-san, that man... his aura's vile. I felt like I was going to choke on it." The Hatake curved an eyebrow. "Aura, you say?" Ren meekly nodded.

"Yeah, aura. It's like a luminescent glow that radiates from a person's body. This um... aura is kind of... unique? I mean, everyone has different colours. Like yours for example, it's a silvery blue. Somehow, it can tell me when you're feeling apathetic, lazy or happy even without showing it on your face. It happened with Shimura-sama. His aura was... gray with a hint of red and black. Even though he seemed nice and was smiling down at me, I couldn't help but feel like he's... dangerous or something."

Upon hearing this unique ability from him, Kakashi found himself holding Ren's shoulders and giving him a look in the eyes. "H-Hatake-san?" He was confused, that much was obvious. It's just, Kakashi can't have Ren be in immediate danger.

"Ren, have you told anyone about this ability of yours?" Ren's eyes shows fear and confusion and Kakashi could understand. He was acting weird all of a sudden, after all. When the young Nohara shook his head, Kakashi sighed in relief and pulled him close to his chest. "Listen carefully, don't tell anyone about this. No one, okay?"

This ability of his... to see and feel people's intentions and emotions... it could be a dangerous weapon. If people caught wind of this, Kakashi's not sure if he can protect Ren all by himself with all the people after him if it ever happens.

"Ren, can you see everyone's aura?"

"No. Um, I can only see the aura of people if I concentrate enough but I get exhausted easily. However, there are times when I can just... see it without concentrating at all. It's also hard to read their intentions. Er, am I... am I in trouble?"

Honestly, all Kakashi could think about was how his tenseness was alleviated. "No, no you're not. Ren..."

"Yes, Hatake-san?"

"Why don't you ever call me Kakashi?"

"... you... you want me to?"

It was only then did Kakashi remembered how formal this boy is. How every person Ren meets, he calls them by their last name with the suffix -san. Kakashi never really corrected him when he first called him 'Hatake-san' because he thought, Ren would come around.

"I don't really mind, you know."

"Oh."

"K-Kakashi-san..." A small smile graced the Hatake's lips. So, all he needed was a little push to call him Kakashi, eh? "Yes?"

"... um, can you train me? I mean, um, I'm... a... uh, little left behind in taijutsu... and... um, chakra control... so I thought that I should ask you and... sorry, I'm rambling, aren't I?" Kakashi chuckled and ruffled the boy's silky brown hair. It was always relaxing to ran his fingers through Ren's brown hair.

"I don't see why not." Maybe it's time to retire from the ANBU and be demoted to Jounin again. That way, Kakashi will have more time to spend with Ren and more time to train him. Besides, Kakashi already earned quite a lot from all his missions.

"Ren, did you know your Auntie Rin had rectangular tattoos on her cheeks since it's customary to the Nohara Clan when they go to the Academy to become ninjas?"

"Eh?"

His precious little Ren is such an adorable kid and Kakashi couldn't imagine a future without this boy beside him.

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

The next day, Ren was five hours late and when he got to class, they were staring at his face and tattered clothes. He was uncomfortable with all the staring, even Yura-sensei was staring at him! "Um, I'm sorry I'm late. K-Kakashi-san and I trained this morning and we uh, lost track of time."

Ren said with a sheepish expression on his face, making him more adorable, he thinks. How? Because the next thing he knows, the females in his class was squealing his name with the exception of Shikanai. The new lavender rectangular tattoos on his cheeks just made him more adorable.

Nohara Ren was many things in his past life and being adorable was not one of them. "You may take your seat, Nohara-kun." Ren jogged his way to his seat beside Shikanai, who was giving him an exasperated expression. "You look cute." She had said the moment he sat down.

His face flushed red in embarrassment and anger. "I'm not cute! If anything, I'm handsome!" He took offense. A guy doesn't like being called cute, he likes being called handsome. Shikanai smirked and pointed behind them. "I beg to differ, Ren."

Curious to whatever she was pointing at, Ren looked behind them, only to blanch when he realized almost every girl (no, all girls) were staring at him with heart in their eyes. He looked down and thought, why did Auntie Rin have to be so adorable?! Her genes must have passed on me! And even Kazue-kaasan was a mesmerizing woman! I don't know about my father, but I bet he was also good-looking! Why?! I could've stayed looking like a normal kid! Why did you guys have to be so good-looking?!

"Don't worry about it. They'll probably forget about it tomorrow." Was Shikanai's words before taking her usual naps.

Shikanai-san is right. They'll forget about it tomorrow, so why is it he's having a feeling that they won't?

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

The very next day, Ren had to ran around the campus to lose his fangirls before joining Shikanai, Chomi and Inoue for lunch in their secluded area. It was an exhausting day, to say the least. Overnight, he got himself a fanclub and Shikanai had the nerves to tease him about it.

But it was all worth it.

Why? Because the moment he got home, Kakashi told him he retired from the ANBU and gave him advice how to avoid his fangirls.

Oh, how he loves his guardian.


	5. chapter 5

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

"Ren, do you have everything you need?"

"Yes, Kakashi-oyaji! Hurry, Oyaji! I'm late for three hours already!"

"Relax, Ren-chan, you don't have to h—"

"It's graduation day!"

"... hai, hai. Com'ere, I'll get us there."

A few months passed since Danzo's unexpected visit and Ren was heavily worried about not getting to school in time for the graduation exam! Honestly, for all the days Kakashi has to forget to wake him up, it was today.

Saying that Ren is excited is an understatement, he's absolutely ecstatic. Under the tutelage of Kakashi these past few months, he was able to become a bit decent in taijutsu and much to Kakashi's expectance, Ren was an absolute prodigy in chakra control.

Thinking back, Ren just couldn't get the grasp of spiritual and physical energy when it was Yura-sensei explaining, even though her method in teaching is always effective. So, he tried another method to learn it. Meditation.

He tried to feel and memorize how spiritual energy felt, of course, under the guidance of his guardian. He did this whenever he has free time so he caught the grasp of it as easy as saying ABC. He did the same with the physical energy and with the help of Kakashi, Ren combined both energy and focused.

At first, he had difficulty channeling chakra throughout his body because it just felt wrong. There hadn't been chakra in his past life and this energy is such a foreign thing crawling through his veins. When he became aware of the unknown energy, he felt discomfort at first.

He had the urge to scratch every part of his body just to make the itch go away. But he was able to endure it, though it did take some time to get used to the feeling of a foreign energy in his body. And after getting used to it, he was honestly surprised how it was so easy for him to manipulate the energy to his will.

It was as easy as eating cake!

Taijutsu was a bit tough. While he was searching for a way to grasp the concept of chakra and how it works, he had to train his body. Frankly, his body lacks endurance and no matter how hard he trains, it just never increases and Kakashi found this an obstacle for the young boy.

In his past life, Ren once again reminds himself he wasn't athletic, instead, preferred to be cooped up in his room. He was lean, but not mascular nor was he chubby. He exercises once in a while and it's because of his sister forcing him.

So, for the mean time, Kakashi made him focus on how to redirect an opponent's attack and how to pin down an enemy. It was effective but Ren's taijutsu style focuses more on 'defend-and-evade'. With his smaller than normal frame, he just can't overpower taller and bigger enemies.

His advance chakra control, however, was noticed by the teachers in the upper levels. They said it was a waste to let him go through the remaining years when he has quite a grasp on this particular part of being a ninja.

So, they checked his student profile and deemed him ready to graduate. He was absolutely ecstatic, but also saddened by this news. If he accepts, he has to leave Shikanai, Chomi and Inoue behind.

So when Lunch Break came, Ren informed them of what the teachers told him and his guardian and also his thoughts on this. Much to his surprise, the Ino-Shika-Cho trio were very supportive of him and said he should take it.

On one condition, of course. But it wasn't really hard to accomplish. All he has to do is visit them in their compound twice a week or every day, which was better.

He was happy he made such great friends and he couldn't have been friends with them if it weren't for Shikanai.

Kakashi scooped him up in his arms and shunshined to the Academy. "... is Hatake-Nohara Ren here?" Oh, did he forget to mention that he took up Kakashi's last name, making him Kakashi's official son? Nope? There you have it.

Ren opened the door and panted. "H-Here. I'm here." When Ren looked around, he noticed that every twelve year old kids were staring at him in bewilderment, as if they couldn't believe that this 'new student' that will take the test with them is a mere five year old kid.

"You just made it in time, Hatake-kun." Ren fiddled with the hem of his shirt, knowing that the teacher wasn't talking to Kakashi since the man disappeared moments ago. "Um, I... I prefer to be called Nohara, sensei." Of course, the way he talked caught their attention.

He was far too formal for a young kid. "E-Er, alright. Please come to the front and perform the three basic Academy jutsu." With a skip on his steps, Ren walked towards the center of the class with an unrestrained grin. The twelve year old females in the room cooed at his adorableness.

Ren's cuteness already spread around the Academy. "First, the Clone Jutsu. You may take yo—"

"Clone Jutsu!" With a poof of smoke, three identical clones came to existence behind Ren waving at everyone. Ren knew that the teacher before him became unnerved by his... enthusiasm and eagerness. "N-Next, the Tr—"

"Transform!" Ren and his three clones were covered with another round of smoke. Once it subsided, all Rens were transformed into Yura-sensei. The Nohara dispelled the transformation and clone jutsu and slightly jumped up and down. The teacher just nodded at him to do the last jutsu.

"Substitution Jutsu!"

In his place was a piece of log and Ren stood beside it. His hazel eyes were wide like any other child receiving a present from their parents. The teacher was still in shock from Ren's mind blowing performance. "Um, s-so, how did I do, sensei?" Ren knew he did go overboard but he was just too excited to finally become an official ninja.

Danzo be damned, that old man won't ruin this day for him.

"You... you passed."

Behind him, all the twelve year olds' jaw was resting on their desk.

They were just bested by a kid!

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

Ren waited at the Academy entrance for his friends. He can't wait to show then that he passed. He received an odd look from passing ninjas since it was an odd scene to find a five year old kid wearing a ninja headband.

Sure, it was an odd scene but it was not rare either.

Soon enough, the yard was flooded by students and Ren stood on top of the fence to search for his friends. It took a while, since the three of them always leave last so they don't have to squeeze out of the crowd.

"Shikanai-san! Chomi-san! Inoue-san!" The Ino-Shika-Cho trio quickly caught sight of him and the headband he was wearing on his forehead. Ren waited until they reached him before jumping down from the fence and waited for their reaction.

Over the months they've been together, Ren couldn't help but hold their opinions about him close to his person. He had been an introvert and right now, he really can't say that. Now that he's here in this universe, he became less and less cooped up in his room and more and more outside doing something productive.

More importantly, Shikanai earned herself a special spot in his heart.

"I'm proud of you, brat." The Nara nonchalantly stated but he knew better. She was just as ecstatic as him. "We knew you could do it, Ren-chan!" The Nohara accepted the gift he received from Chomi. "Thank you for this, Chomi-san."

"It's no problem. You definitely deserve it."

Ren looked at the Yamanaka, who was looking away from him. He frowned, was Inoue mad at him? Chomi must have seen his expression because the next thing he knew, the Akimichi girl elbowed her Yamanaka friend on his side. They exchanged looks with Chomi slightly glaring at him.

The blonde finally looked at Ren. "Y-You did a great job, Ren."

"Thank you, Inoue-san!"

Ren was happy. He was glad to have such great friends.

He couldn't ask for more better friends in the Academy than the three of them.

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

In all honestly, Yamanaka Inoue didn't know what to make of Nohara Ren when he first met the younger boy. He just went with the flow because anyone who can make Shikanai not lazy... is rare. Still, when Inoue looked into his Hazel brown eyes, something inside him jolt.

He didn't why or what that jolt was, it just means that something is... wrong, weird, he doesn't know how to describe it at all. Nohara Ren looked like an ordinary boy, but he was much more than that.

When the boy had a panic attack, Inoue thought _he_ will have a panic attack of his own. A four year old is having a panic attack in front of them and _they don't know what to do_. Thankfully, Shikanai managed to calm herself enough to go and call their sensei.

He was relieved, and confused. Why did that boy have a panic attack? All Shikanai said that he was a prodigy, didn't she? What's wrong with that? Any kid would be happy to be considered a prodigy by many. So, why is it that Ren is different?

He doesn't know. He doesn't know...

After that little scene, the younger boy, much to his surprise, is fun to be with, even though Ren is a socially awkward boy. He finds it cute. Days passed and another year ended, at the second week of school the next year, Ren showed up late for their usual lunch gathering.

He had shot a questioning look at Shikanai, but the woman merely shook her head and said, "Just wait." And so, they did. Five minutes passed when there was a sudden rustle above them. Inoue and Chomi stiffened while Shikanai whistled a happy tune.

From the shades of the leaves, a head popped out. He was surprised to see a disheveled Red with lavender rectangular tattoos on his cheeks looking terrified. "Di-Did I lose them?" He shot the younger boy a questioning look.

"Yes, yes, you did, Ren." Was Shikanai's reply. Chomi and he exchanged confused expressions. What were they talking about? Inoue watched as the young boy jumped from the tree and landed on his knees in silence. Now that they could see him more, the boy looked like he went to war.

Shikanai suddenly burst out laughing, hitting her knees repeatedly while Ren pouted at her. Inoue was confused. Shikanai never and I mean, NEVER laugh like that. "Guys? What's going on?" It was Chomi who asked. "This brat here had fangirls overnight. He didn't join us yesterday, remember? He had been running away from his fangirls."

Inoue was bewildered. Sure, he had known there were girls who had taken a liking to Ren since he went to school. But to have fangirls running after him overnight, it was a baffling event. So really, he doesn't - can't - know what to make of this enigma called Nohara Ren.

When the younger boy confided to them about graduating _this_ year, Inoue and ththe girls supported him. Even so, deep inside, the Yamanaka _hated_ it. He _hates_ prodigies, or rather, _despises_ them. They always get special treatment from the villagers and even the clans.

He _hates_ them.

But he can't seem to hate Ren.

Not Nohara Ren.

He's special and different from the prodigies Inoue had seen.

He _likes_ Ren, that much is obvious.

The boy had grown on him, to Shikanai and Chomi. Heck, maybe Ino-sama would like him as well. Inoue pondered on it. Maybe he should ask Ren to have a playdate with Ino-sama, they are still five years old, after all.

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

Ren loudly knocked on Naruto's apartment door. The excitement and adrenaline hasn't subsided so he's all jumpy and energetic, which earned him looks from the villagers earlier. Honestly, who wouldn't be this happy when they graduated from the Aademy?

"Comin', -bayo!"

When the door opened, Ren saw Naruto wearing his frog hat and was still in his pyjamas. But who cares about that? He gestured Naruto to look at his forehead and when he did, his cerulean eyes sparkled, making Ren love it more.

"Woah! You're a ninja now, Ren-chan!"

"I know, right?!"

He closed his eyes and gave his friend the biggest grin he could muster, but his companion suddenly went quiet. He opened his eyes and his grin vanished, curving a curious eyebrow, he asked, "What's the matter?"

The blonde suddenly slapped his hands over his face, covering his cheeks. Ren saw his ears burning red, making the Nohara chuckle in amusement. "Aren't you adorable? Anyways, go hurry and change. Kakashi-oyaji is going to treat us out!" He exclaimed while turning around to face the horizon.

He never saw Naruto's burning face at all.

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

"... Team Twelve... Uchiha Shusuke..."

An Uchiha raised his head from the desk. He has the typical dark hair and onyx eyes with pale skin. He wore a very dark red (bordering on black) turtle neck shirt and black pants. Both of his forearms and calfs are wrapped in bandages.

"... Uchiha Kanata..."

The two Uchiha boys high fived each other. Uchiha Kanata also looks like a typical Uchiha except that his hair is a shade lighter. He wore a blue turtle neck shirt with the same black pants.

"... and Hatake-Nohara Ren."

The two Uchiha stared in surprise at their sensei before their gazes averted to the only five year old in the graduating class. The younger boy looked just as surprise as the both of them.

"And that's it for the teams. Most of your sensei are already here. I bid you all good luck. I still have some paperwork to finish so see you children anytime." Once that was finish, the Jounin senseis ame in called for their teams. All were called already... except for Team Twelve.

Team Twelve was the only team with all member being the same gender. Apparently, they were one short on girls so they decided to put Ren on the all-boys team since he still has a lot to catch up on.

"Hey,what do you think about that kid?" Shusuke asked his friend. "Dunno. We haven't really met, you know?" Kanata shrugged his shoulders. A shadow suddenly covered their desk and when they looked up, they saw Ren in front of them, fiddling with the hem of his shirt.

"Um... hello." They weren't surprise the kid is nervous. They were from the powerful Uchiha Clan, after all. Well, that was what Shusuke thought so. "Yo, you don't have to be nervous, you know? Even though we're the amazing Uch—"

Shusuke was cut off when Ren intervened. "Um, no, I'm not nervous of you being an Uchiha... I... er, I'm just socially awkward." His ego deflated a bit. Whaaaaat? Kanata cleared his throat to get the younger boy's attention, since he thought Shusuke only made a fool of himself.

"I'm Uchiha Kanata and this is Shusuke. Please take care of us from now on." It was quite awkward asking a five year old that but they were teammates now. "Um, Hatake-Nohara Ren but I prefer Nohara or Ren, I'm not really comfortable being called Hatake."

Kanata wondered why but didn't push it. Though, Shusuke seemed to have another idea. "Why not?" His question was blunt and straight and Kanata had to punch him upside the head for being insensitive. "Don't push it, doofus."

"Er, it's okay. I don't mind answering it. I was born an orphan and my current guardian asked me if I wanted to take on his last name and I agreed. So, it's nothing really personal that I don't want to talk about. If anything, I will gladly share anything within reason because we're teammates from now on."

The way he structured his sentence and the words he used took Kanata by surprise. Ren's not an ordinary kid, is he? Sure, they knew he was a prodigy by how excellent he executed the three Academy jutsus on graduation day. But this... this took the cake.

"T-Team Twelve! I'm sorry I'm late!"

The figure exclaimed and suddenly tripped on air. Their sensei fell on his face and scraped it on the floor when he fell down.

The trio looked at each other and back to their sensei.

This is gonna be a long year~


	6. chapter 5-2

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

After having Ren get his tattoos, Kakashi suddenly felt that calling him 'Kakashi-san' was... lonely. Sure, the man was happy to have Ren call him by his first name but somehow, he feels like it wasn't enough. Kakashi wanted something more endearing, something only Ren can call him.

With these thoughts in mind, Kakashi practically spoiled the young boy. He bought him anything he wanted and frankly, it wasn't much. Kakashi wonders if he was doing something wrong in taking care of his precious little Ren.

Nohara Ren was the light he didn't want to dimnish, to suddenly disappear from his life.

So he thought, if the two of them are going to live together for as long as they live, Kakashi wanted Ren to call him 'father' or anything synonymous of the word.

"Kakashi-san, I'm finish washing the dishes."

"Can you please give me more advice how I can avoid fangirls, Kakashi-san?"

"I live with Kakashi-san so no Naru-chan, I can't live in your apartment."

It was always Kakashi-san this and Kakashi-san that. _It grates on his nerves_. Hearing people, especially Ren, call him that nowadays just _annoys the heck outta him_. Like he said, he wanted something more endearing, something only Ren is allowed to call him, something special to the both of them.

"Good morning, Ren-chan~"

"A pleasant morning too, Kakashi-san."

His eye had twitched uncontrollably in irritation. No, it wasn't the cause of dust. It's the effect of being called 'Kakashi-san' on him. One way or another, he'll find a way to make Ren call him 'father' or anything synonymous. And...

... he found himself sulking in front of the Hokage. The famous Copycat Ninja, a shinobi who's famous across the nation, is sulking like a five year old kid in front of the Hokage, who could only give the man a pat on the back.

"What is the matter, Kakashi-kun?" His wise old voice somehow soothed him but was not enough to get him out of his 'Sulking Mode'. "My little Ren-chan won't call me 'father' or something cute like 'daddy'." He finally said it to someone else.

The Hokage shook his head and felt pity for him. He was only turning nineteen this year and he was already feeling like an official parent, more like a single father. Kakashi really is... weird. "You do not need to rush the boy, Kakashi-kun. Ren-kun will call you father in his own pace."

Kakashi gave him a desperate look. As if he's going to wait for years until Ren decides to call him that! "I apologize if I can't give you anymore advice because as a father, my son automatically calls me that." The soon-to-be nineteen year old slumped over his seat. Kakashi heard stifled laughter.

He glared at the ANBU hiding in the shadows. Did he think his pain and suffering is funny? The ANBU quickly shut its mouth up and stayed silent. "Thanks, Hokage-sama." And then, Kakashi left.

He had taken his time to walk back home. He decided to slowly look around and appreciate his village. But the scene quickly turned depressing when he saw little children calling for their parents. Kakashi's thoughts suddenly wandered back to his precious little Ren.

What will it take him to call Kakashi 'father' or the like?

 _Hmmm, I have no idea how to do it. I don't want to force Ren to call me 'father' or something. I want him to call me that on his own, but then, it'll take him months or maybe years before he calls me that. Ugh~ I've never felt so frustrated by something so trivial. Then again, this issue doesn't look like trivial to me._ He massaged both of his temple before an idea hits him.

His lone onyx eyes widened. _That's it!_ Kakashi quickly shunshined back to the house, he knew Ren is already there anyways. He found the young boy sprawled out on their couch reading a medical book. Apparently, and not so surprising, he took interest in the medical field.

Hazel eyes looked up from what he's reading to look at him and sent him a smile. "Welcome back, Kakashi-san." His lone onyx eye involuntarily twitched before relaxing and kneeling down in front of Ren. "Ren, listen carefully."

"Hai?"

"Do you wish to take on my last name?" Ugh, why was he so formal all of a sudden?!

"Eh?"

Kakashi flushed a bit, he knew he was embarrassing himself by saying what he's going to say next to Ren. So what? He's gonna man up and tell the boy what's troubling him since this morning.

"You see... I'm glad you're not calling me Hatake-san anymore but calling me Kakashi-san now feels kind of—"

"—d-do you hate me?" Wah! Kakashi panicked when Ren's eyes teared up. This was not part of the plan! THIS WAS NOT PART OF THE PLAN! "N-No! It's nothing like that, Ren-chan."

"Th-Then, Wh-What?" God, he feels like a douche now for making him tear up. But he also looks adorable with glassy eyes.

"I... I don't want to force you or anything and I would gladly let you have your time but it just feels wrong how you call me Kakashi-san and... um, please don't cry!" he exclaimed the last part when he saw that Ren was about to cry again.

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

Ren doesn't know why he's so emotional today or why he's acting like a child when he's _spiritually_ almost Kakashi's age.

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

"I... do you think you can take up my last name? Well, I mean, do you want to? So, you know, we can get rid of this formality between us and um, so... you can call me father or something... ugh, I'm so lame, aren't I?"

Oh, how the mighty has fallen.

"... I don't see why not, Kakashi-oyaji."

 **Kakashi freaking did a flip five times in a row around their living room when Ren called him 'oyaji' and cooed on Ren's blushing face**.

He scooped up the boy in his arms and gave him kisses all over his face.

"Ew! Stop it!"

Nah, he wants to cherish these kind of moments for as long as he could. Because the ninja world isn't so kind to children, after all.

Though, it was worth. Because if Kakashi hadn't been a ninja, and hadn't have a steady income, he wouldn't have met Ren and he wouldn't have been able to adopt him.

So yes, being a ninja is worth it.


	7. chapter 6

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

Uchiha Kanata considered himself as a very perceptive individual and prided himself with his intellectual prowess. He was not most Uchiha, who have amazing talents in shurikenjutsu or an arrogant one.

No, he can tell whether someone is lying or not, pick up the little details that give them away. All without the help of the Sharingan. And then, this anomaly called Nohara Ren came into his life.

They were teammates alongside another Uchiha called Shusuke. The time he dubbed Ren as an anomaly was when they had introductions at training ground two and when they had their first mission.

On the first day as a team, they met their sensei named Yuki Eita. At first glance, he was a clumsy and idiotic fool (in Kanata's words, that is) and the moment they arrived in training ground two, that person's demeanor changed.

He felt the air cool down in a scaringly fifteen degrees Celsius and he fearfully stared at him. Kanata took a peek at his teammates and found Shusuke in the same situation as him. And then, there was Hatake-Nohara Ren.

The younger boy merely brushed it off and excitedly stared at their sensei. At first, Kanata thought, what a freak. "I'm Yuki Eita but call me Eita-sensei and from now on, I'll be Team Twelve's sensei." Kanata felt pride bubble up in the pit of his stomach but vanished as soon as Eita smirked. it looked so wrong on his face.

"Of course, if you guys pass the next test is what I'm talking about." Shock was evident in Kanata's face and Shusuke's and yet, Ren took it all in as if he knew what their sensei is talking about.

"Oh, it seems like the brat knows about this." Kanata's attention averted to Ren, who nodded at their sensei's words. Ren did? That five year old does? How come they don't know this? The original graduating class?

"Out of all the 12 teams that passed, mostly, only three teams will truly pass and become an official Genin Team. There is a 75% chance of failure in this test." Kanata couldn't believe his ears. So... if they fail this test, they won't become Genins?!

"Wait, so what's the point of taking that test in the Academy then?" Shusuke demanded. Ren smiled and said, "It was a test to get rid of those who doesn't have a chance of being a genin."

Eita-sensei had nodded and Kanata was still confused. Why is there a need for a second test? Why did the Academy need to weed out those who doesn't stand a chance in being a Genin and then have those who passed take another test? Kanata, who had always believed he was incredibly perceptive, couldn't pinpoint out why.

He couldn't understand. "Now that's over and done with, you guys introduce yourself. State your name, your abilities, weaknesses and one truth about yourself. You, the one in the dark red shirt, go first." Frankly, the sudden personality change terrified Kanata.

"I-I'm Uchiha Shusuke. I'm above average in taijutsu and a little below average in genjutsu. I can also do a few Fire Release Techniques. I can't easily identify a genjutsu but I can get out of one when I realize I'm trapped in one. My throwing skills are also above average. And a truth about myself is that, I already unlocked my Sharingan." At first, he sounded unsure of himself and when he started talking about his abilities, he had gathered enough confidence to talk proudly of it.

Kanata sighed. That doofus would never change, would he? "And you, little brat?" At this, his ears perked up. He was mystified by this younger boy and Kanata wants to know more about him.

"I'm Hatake-Nohara Ren. I have excellent chakra control and I can already perform the Mystic Palm jutsu. I can heal various cuts and various degree of burns but mending bones is still out of my reach. I can easily identify a genjutsu and get out of one but I'm terrible at casting it. As for ninjutsu, I can only do the three Academy jutsu. Taijutsu is a bit hard for me so Kakashi-oyaji makes me focus on 'defend-and-evade' for the meantime. My throwing skills needs improvement, too. I'm not fast but I have good reflexes to get me by. As for a truth about myself... I have issues about social interaction sometimes."

He couldn't believe his ears. This boy, only five years old, can already do the Mystic Palm jutsu?! So, he's a prodigy in chakra control but he's only average on other aspects. At least, it makes him more human and not the perfect soldier.

Golden eyes bored into his coal black ones and Kanata inwardly gulped. How can Ren say anything about himself under the scrutinizing gaze of their sensei without breaking or botching up his sentence?

"My name is Uchiha Kanata. I pride myself in having keen eyes even without the Sharingan. I'm above average in Taijutsu and ninjutsu while being average in genjutsu. I can also perform various Fire Release Techniques. As for a truth..." his eyes landed on Ren. "... I am quite curious about Nohara."

"Eh?"

Their eyes met and Hazel eyes widened in shock. Kanata could honestly say that Ren is a puzzle he wants to solve. He knew that the truth he said was only a half-truth.

"Alright, the three of you are very unique in your own way. Tomorrow, we'll meet here at seven in the morning, sharp. I don't tolerate tardiness, alright?" With a nod from them Yuki Eita disappeared with a poof.

He faced his two other teammates. He wanted to see just how good of a healer Ren is. "Nohara."

"Y-Yes?"

"Can you demonstrate your Mystic Palm Jutsu?"

Shusuke placed his elbow on Kanata's shoulder and snorted. "Dude, you're gonna pressure the brat already?" He shot him an annoyed look. As if Shusuke would understand what's going on through his head.

Ren agreed, unsurprisingly. "So, where's he gonna practice on?" Annoyed, he slapped a hand over his friend's mouth and shushed him. The latter rolled his eyes and pushed his hand away from his mouth. Kanata pulled out a kunai from his pouch and sliced through his palm.

"Moron." Shusuke called out.

"Doofus."

"Masochist."

"Idiot."

"Blue man."

"That's not even an insult, Shusuke."

"Oh, shut up, masochist."

"Ano..."

The two of them faced Ren, who had remained silent all these time. "... can I um, heal your hand now?"

And just like that, Kanata admitted that Ren is something else.

x

x

x

x

The next day, Kanata found himself pondering if he was obsessed with Ren. _I mean, I want to know every detail about him and he's just that of a mystery. I haven't found a person this confusing since Itachi-sama and Shisui-san, with Mikoto-sama too._

To tell the truth, he had babysitted Itachi, the Uchiha clan heir, quite a few times when he was still a baby. Well, he was only two years older but Mikoto saw him as a responsible boy and the likes. He and Itachi were never really close and now, he babysits his little brother, that insufferable brat called Sasuke.

The boy was the definition of a _mess_. Come to think of it, Ren was the same age as Sasuke, wasn't he? _Oh my god, don't tell me I'm a pervert!? I'm just curious about him! Nothing else, dammit! Why am I thinking about this?!_

Kanata had been a calm individual... until he met Ren.

As he made his way through the village to get to training ground two, he found an old man carrying a bag of groceries, two on each hands and he felt conflicted. He left the compound ten minutes before seven and if he helps this old man with his groceries, he's gonna be late.

Ugh, he should have left earlier. He contemplated if he should help him or be on his way. _I mean, there's a lit of people here. There's bound to be someone who helps him, right?_ Was what he thought before running to his destination.

He was surprised, that wherever he looks, there are old people who needs help but he steeled himself and told him that he should get to his destination because Eita-sensei doesn't tolerate tardiness.

Once he was there, he found Shusuke with a thoughtful look on his face. Actually... "Why di you look constipated?" He couldn't help but ask. If this was his thinking expression looks like, then he needs ro fix it. He looks like a constipated cat

"Oh, shut up, know-it-all. It's because when I woke up, everyone in my district needed help or something but I was gonna be late so I left immediately." Kanata curved an eyebrow. Doesn't that sound like what he had to go through but it was in the village? Something wasn't right, he could feel it.

At exactly seven o'clock, Eita-sensei shunshined in front of them but tripped a he did so. He fell on his face, making him and Shusuke deadpan. What was wrong with this man? "Ehehe, sorry 'bout that. Hmmm? Ren-kun still isn't here?"

It was only then did Kanata realize this his subject of interest still isn't there. After waiting for two hours, Shusuke had enough and exclaimed, "Come on! Where the heck is that brat!? It's been over two hours!"

There was a rustle from the trees on their east and they looked towards that direction in alarm. Ren jumped down from the trees with leaves and twigs stuck on his hair and clothes. He was holding something in his arms that Kanata couldn't make out.

Once he was near, Shusuke hit the younger boy upside the head. "You're late, idiot! Did you forget we have to be here by seven?! Not nine!" Kanata shook his head. Shusuke needs to control his temper.

"I'm sorry. I woke up late because Kakashi-oyaji didn't wake me up. Then, there was this black cat that was sitting at the middle of the road so I had to take another path. And then, I had to help these old people with their groceries. Again, I apologize for my tardiness."

Kanata gave the boy a blank look. Were those things more important to him than making it a Genin? They waited for their sensei's reaction but it came as a complete surprise when he suddenly changed personalities.

"I see... Kanata, Shusuke..."

"Yes, sensei?"

"You fail."

x

x

x

x

"WHAAT?!"

Kanata couldn't believe his ears. They barely even started and now their sensei decides that they're not qualified to be genins and failed them without even _testing_ them? "This is bxllshxt! How can you even decide that when we didn't even start the test!" Shusuke was merely brushed off by their sensei.

He clenched his hands and thought, _what could possibly be sensei's test that we didn't pass but Ren did? We came here on time just like he said but Ren came in late two hours. Wait, the only thing that Ren did that we didn't do was—_

"— we didn't help the elderly." He received a look from everyone but he couldn't care. He doesn't care because the only thing occupying his mind is how _he didn't_ _notice_ it. Like he said before, he prided himself with his keen eyes and intellectual prowess. Then, with his skills, how didn't he see through his sensei's lie?

Eita-sensei didn't even care Ren was late. So, when he said that they should be here by seven sharp, he was _lying_ and he didn't see it. Kanata wasn't able to see through his sensei's lie. "That's right. You didn't. The team I want doesn't need to be strong, I only want to see you willingly help those in need. What's the use of a strong team if they don't even want to help those in trouble?"

He's right. Eita-sensei is right. He was having second thoughts about helping them, because he was too scared to fail the test and was confident that there will be someone else to help them.

"Ren-kun, why did you help the elderly?"

"Other than the fact that you lied about the time and your tolerance for tardiness? Helping comes naturally for me." He said it with so much confidence that he almost looked cool if he wasn't stuffing his cheeks with biscuits. Wait a second...

"Sensei also lied about that tolerance thing?" Ren nodded, making Kanata question his ability again. How could he not know? How did Ren see through pass their sensei? "Alright, let me just ask you two..." His Golden eyes bore into their onyx ones.

"... why didn't you two helped?"

It was Shusuke who answered first. "It's not like I didn't want to help them. I didn't want to remind them about someone who passed away during the war. That person always helped them, even though he was considered thrash in our Clan when he still hasn't activated his Sharingan." _Obito_. The name passed through his mind.

The guy had been helpful and was considered the black sheep since he was so different. "He's telling the truth, sensei." Their eyes averted to Ren before to him. Kanata gulped and answered with, "I left the compound ten minutes before seven and I was gonna be late if I helped them. A passing though crossed my mind that someone will eventually help them."

"Ren?" Eita-sensei called out.

"He's telling the truth, too."

There was silence embracing the entire training field. Suddenly, Kanata didn't care if he couldn't tell when his sensei lied to them. He didn't care if his abilities weren't enough. Guilt washed over him like a tsunami as he thought back to that poor old man.

"Alright, I'm going to pass you..." Both of their heads shot up in disbelief. "... because I'm not cold hearted as you think I might be. Next time, do whatever feels right, okay? Okay, we'll meet again here tomorrow as an official team, at eight o'clock. Ren-kun, Shusuke, Kanata, I have high hopes for you three."

And with that, their sensei vanished. "Man, I feel like a jerk now."

"Me too."

A smaller hand grab his, startling him out of his thoughts. When he looked up, he was surprised Ren was holding his hand. "Don't worry, Kanata-san. I can only tell he was lying because of a special ability that Kakashi-oyaji didn't want me to tell anyone about. If I didn't have it, I wouldn't be half as good as you."

And then, his face flushed red.

So yes, Hatake-Nohara Ren is such an enigmatic individual. And his beating heart just doesn't help with his obsession right now. He suddenly found Ren's smile adorable and he wanted to hug him as tight as possible but that wasn't so Uchiha-like.

 _Why am I so obsessed with Ren again? And when did I even start calling him Ren to begin with?_

 _ **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

 _ **A/n: I apologize if this isn't a very good chapter. And for that person who asked if Naruto likes Ren or was just blushing because of his smile, would it bother you guys if this was a BxB story? If yes, then I'll stop write away with all the hints and stuff.**_


	8. chapter 7

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

"The target has moved! Follow it!"

Three blurs jumped from tree to tree following one brown blur running away from them. The brown blur stopped and went inside a bush, making the trio of a blur surround it silently. Through the wireless communicator, the boy who wore dark red shirt asked, "Should I go in and get it?"

A boy wearing a blue turtle neck shirt shook his head even though the former couldn't see him. "No, not yet. We have to wait for Ren's order. Ren?" He called out. The last person cleared his throat and said, "What's your distance to the target?"

"About three meters above."

"I'm five meters away."

"Hmm... Shusuke-san, you will go in and intercept the target. If unsuccessful, Kanata-san and I will block every exit and confused it with clones if needed be. Then, you will once again attempt to catch it. Kanata-san, please make two clones."

The Uchiha boy felt his heart skip a beat before making two clones as silent as he could.

"In three... two... one... go!"

Shusuke jumped down and tried to catch their target. He did but was short lived when their target managed to slip through his hands. Three Kanata and Three Ren surrounded it. Their target held fearful eyes and Shusuke took this chance to finally grab it and secure its limbs so it can no longer hurt anyone, specifically, him.

"Does it have a red ribbon on its right ear for validation?" Ren asked through the communicators as he dismissed his clones. "Yup, it has a red ribbon." The Nohara sighed and said, "Capture Pet Tora Mission is a success." _Frankly, I didn't think this would be our third mission for the day. Didn't the protagonist do this mission after a few weeks of being a genin? Maybe sensei is more of a slave driver than I thought._

This morning would be their fifth day being a Genin and Ren was disappointed when he realized they wouldn't be doing anything exciting at all but he doesn't mind. Like he said, helping comes naturally to him so he doesn't mind doing D-Ranks but it's still boring, to be honest.

Kakashi-oyaji said it gets better if he's patient so he's trying to be patient. Eita-sensei was waiting for them at the missions desk since he trusted them to capture Tora without his help (though, he just really likes paperwork, which horrifies the Hokage. Who likes doing paperwork?!).

Ren gathered the cat in his arms. He didn't know when or how but Shusuke and Kanata silently made him the leader of their team when Eita-sensei isn't around. He didn't know how the two Uchiha's decided this between them but they could have at least let him in on it.

Then again, he didn't think Shusuke is leader material because he tends to be short-tempered when angered and Kanata wouldn't give shxt about Shusuke's orders if he's leader and vice versa. "Man, isn't there a more exciting mission than this? We're like, just doing chores!"

Ren chuckled as Shusuke continued complaining. They reached the mission desk not long after and called for their sensei. They entered the Hokage's office and inside were the Hokage and Madam Shijimi, Tora's owner.

He found himself tightening his hold around Tora when Madam Shijimi saw the cat in his arms. Even he has a soft spot for cats (no, not just soft spots. He basically stops walking just to hold the cat. Stray or not.) and felt sorry for this cat he was holding.

"Ah, Team Twelve, I'm surprised you've managed to catch him this fast."

"Haha! It's because we're awesome!"

Ren softly nudged his boisterous teammate and shook his head. "We're in the presence of the Hokage, Shusuke-san. It's unsightly to act like that." He reprimanded the older boy. Shusuke pouted. Eita-sensei gestures for him to give Tora to the Madam.

With hesitant steps, he approached the woman while his gaze stayed on Tora. The poor cat was giving him a pleading look. He gave her a sorry smile. _Come on, Ren. This is a mission. You have to give this poor kitty back._

Once he handed her to the woman, he hurried back to his team and hide behind Kanata. _Ack! I want to take her back!_ He trembled slightly as he tried to keep in the urge to scoop Tora back in his arms. Both Uchiha sighed while Eita cooed at him.

What's so cute about him when he's trying not to steal the cat!?

The Yuki bowed and left the office after the woman gave her thanks. "Alright, all of you are free for the rest of the day. Let's meet agai— Ack!" He never finished what he was saying as tripped on air. His three students sighed. Having their sensei trip on nothing has become a daily occurrence.

Once Eita returned back to the mission desk, the trio walked out of the Hokage building. "So, what do you guys wanna do? I didn't think sensei will let us off earlier." Shusuke asked. Kanata and Ren thought about it when the latter suddenly remembered he has an appointment with a certain trio.

It's Saturday so they must be at home. "Ah, sorry, I have to meet someone." The pair of Uchiha's stopped walking and stared at Ren, who was giving them a confused expression.

Shusuke; _Ooooh~ he's only five and he already has a girlfriend?! I gotta know who it is!_

Kanata; _M-Meet someone? Like, his girlfr— Gah! R-Ren would never have a girlfriend at this age, right?! Dammit, I feel like I'm some kind of lov— stop thinking, Kanata._

" **Can we come?** "

Shusuke and Kanata looked at each other in bewilderment. Ren looked at them and shrugged his shoulders. "Sure." He didn't know why those two kept acting weird but he did know that they were curious. The perks of being able to tell what they're feeling. Though, that was the only thing he could tell.

The walk to the Nara Compound was silent. There were guard duarding the entrance and he merely gave them a smile and a wave and let him entered. "Hey, do you visit here frequently?" Shusuke asked him. "Yeah." Ren went straight to the main house. _I think Shikanai-san is babysitting Shikamaru-san right now_.

He knocked on the door and it opened to reveal Shikanai with disheveled hair. "Oh, it's you. And those guys must be your teammates, huh?" It was a rhetorical question but he nodded anyways. "Hello, Shikanai-san. The one on your right is Uchiha Shusuke-san and on your left is Uchiha Kanata-san. Shusuke-san, Kanata-san, this is Shikanai-san, my friend."

Shusuke; _Oh man, they're just friends?! I thought they're gonna go on a date after this or something and I was gonna stalk them._

Kanata; _Phew, so they're just friends. Hmm... I wonder who else is Ren's friends? Wait, why am even relieved that they're just friends? Why did I even get worked up when I thought they were something else? Gah, something's wrong with my head._

"Nice to meet you. I'm Nara Shikanai." She yawned after introducing herself. He let the trio in, the two Uchiha's a bit uncomfortable. "Sorry but I can't be a proper host right now. Shikamaru is being a brat." They wondered who was this Shikamaru but decided against it.

They were led to a Shogi Room, and in front of one shogi board is a boy a bit taller than Ren but looked to be the same age as their little teammate. "Hurry~ nee-chan~"

"Hai, hai, I always lose anyway."

The Nara heir looked at her and saw three more people behind her. "Who're they, nee-chan?" Shikanai sighed as she sat down across from the heir while Team Twelve sat in a horizontal line in front of them. "That's Shusuke-san, Kanata-san and my former classmate that I told you about, Nohara Ren."

Shikamaru stared at them from head to toe, making the two Uchihas a bit uncomfortable under his analyzing gaze. _What is with five year olds being scary?!_ They both thought as Shikamaru closed his eyes and returned his attention back to the Shogi board.

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

Shikanai, when she first saw her friend's teammates, was wary. There had been a lot of rumors surrounding the Uchiha the last few years and two of Ren's teammates belong to that clan. Really, she didn't want to be prejudice but she can't help it.

While she was playing against Shikamaru, she made sure to keep a discreet eye on the trio. _Come on, that Kanata-san keeps stealing glances at Ren. It's so obvious. Does he hate Ren or something? But they seem to get along well. Hmm... don't tell me that he's... interested in him?_

Shikanai sent a glare at his direction, where only Kanata could see it. The Uchiha looked bewildered as she glared at him. _He's older than Ren by seven freaking years. Almost a decade._ Right now, Shikanai is more wary of this Uchiha Kanata because the way he steal glances at Ren makes him look obsessed at her friend.

And she's not having that. Nuh uh, she's okay with whoever Ren ends up with _in the future_ but he's only five years old _now_.

Shikanai is wary of Kanata, not because he was an Uchiha but because he looks obsessed with Ren.

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

Kanata was confused as to why this girl, Nara Shikanai, suddenly glared at him from the corner of her eyes while in the middle of a game. From the looks of it, he was the only one who saw her glower because Ren and Shusuke were oblivious to it.

He didn't even do anything to her. What made her dislike him so much all of a sudden. With these thoughts in mind, he took another glance at Ren. _Gah, he looks so adorable. I wish I had a camera but that's too expensive. Maybe I can ask Okaa-san to take a picture of us? What shampoo does he even use? His hair is so shiny._

So yes, his obsession had leveled up and he kept these thoughts to himself. He would never, NEVER, tell these to anyone.

He'll take it to his grave if he has to.

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

"Shikanai-san, where are Chomi-san and Inoue-san?"

"They're training in their clan jutsu."

"Then, if they are, aren't you supposed to be training, too?"

"... I do whatever I want with my time, brat."

"But then, you'll be left behind, won't you?"

"... what do you want?"

"Let's spar."

While the two we're talking, Shusuke, Kanata and Shikamaru stood on the sidelines, wondering what they were supposed to do. The Nara heir only sighed. "Go on, nee-chan. I'm just gonna go to sleep anyway." The young Nara yawned and lazily waved his hand as he left the shogi room.

"Man, what a drag that kid is. Let's go to the yard." Shikanai lead the way. As the two did the sign of confrontation, Shusuke and Kanata sat on the sidelines.

Shikanai analyzed her opponent but she didn't need to. She knew every single thing about Ren's style and vice versa. They were just waiting for the other to attack first. However, she knew Ren's patience is only so much and watched as he charged at her.

She effortlessly blocked every single of his weak attack. _What's the point of attacking me when he knows he can't punch hard?_ She caught his wrist and pulled him down, pinning him. But as his face hit the dirt ground, he was enveloped in a cloud of smoke and was replaced by a log.

 _Dammit! His timing is impeccable. How hard has he been training?_ Just as she stood up, Ren appeared behind her and wrapped his thin arms around her neck with his legs around her waist. In his hand was a blunt kunai pointed at her throat.

Shikanai sighed. _I should've known he'll come up with tricks. But for a five year old, Ren is amazing_. "Alright, I give, I give. You make spars finish fast, don't you? Why is that?" The Nohara let go of her and jumped down while putting his kunai back in his pouch.

"Since I can't overpower an enemy or outlast him in a long fight, I gotta find a way to finish my fights fast. That way, I won't be beaten or taken down and I will still have the strength to heal my teammates. I've been working on it but I still can't take down Kanata-san or Shusuke-san."

Shikanai ruffled his curly hair and made it more messy. "I never want to fight you when you grow up, Ren. You'll make a scary opponent." The young boy beamed at him. "Thanks!" _It was more to myself than him but meh. Now, before they go home..._

"Can I talk to Kanata-san in private?" The mentioned Uchiha perked up from his seat while Ren tilted his head to the side. "I don't mind but you have to ask him, Shikanai-san." _Oh, he doesn't have a choice, actually._ Shikanai pulled Kanata by the wrist and dragged him to a secluded place where no one can bother them.

"Do you need something, Nara-san?"

"I'll be blunt with you. You're interested in Ren, aren't you?"

There was silence before Kanata's face exploded in redness. "Wh-Wha—?!"

"It's obvious." Kanata was about to defend himself when he found out he couldn't move. He peered down and saw a shadow attached to his own. "Now, I'll tell you this before you do anything..." Kanata gulped when he saw the dangerous glint in her eyes.

"We Nara's are usually lazy, you know? You don't want to see us motivated, when a Nara is motivated, we can destroy an entire platoon. Listen carefully, alright? **If you ever make a move on Ren, you'll have us Naras, Akimichis and Yamanakas hunting you down**. Okay?" Shikanai slowly raised her hand, making Kanata mimic her.

" **And when we catch you...** " Shikanai made a motion of slicing her throat with her thumb, making Kanata mimic her disturbing action. "... get it?" She deactivated her jutsu and yawned. "Well, that's _if_ you make a move."

Kanata gulped and stared at her with fearful eyes.

Shikanai... is terrifying.

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

The way home had been peaceful since his two teammate's home is on the other side of the village. He silently opened the door and went inside. It's been a tiring day and all Ren wants to do is take a long hot shower and sleep.

But then, he found Kakashi sleeping on the couch with his eyebrows furrowed. He stopped and approached his sleeping form.

"... -orry... Rin... -iled... you... -ito... -orry..."

Ren's heart clenched when he heard his father mumble those saddening words. This was his first time to see his oyaji be so vulnerable and sad. His tiny hand found its way in his father's silver hair and he started running his fingers through them.

Even though it defies gravity, Kakashi's hair is silky like his and it feels great against his fingers. After a few moments, Kakashi's face relaxed and he succumbed to his tiny fingers that were running through his hair. "It's okay, Kakashi-oyaji." Ren said.

"I'll never leave you." His father faced enough death of his loved one. Ren will make sure he won't experience something like this again. He'll make all the nightmares go away, even if it takes him years.

"I love you, oyaji."

"... -ove... you... too..."

Ren smiled and planted a kiss on his father's bare forehead.

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

"A C-Rank?" Team Twelve asked their sensei in bewilderment.

"Yup! The client said he won't go unless there's a medic. Out of all the Genin teams, there are only two teams who has a medic. The other team besides us are away on their own C-Rank mission so we're given this one. It's simple, don't worry. All we have to do is to escort the client in the next town. She's just paranoid or something and wanted a medic."

"Hell yeah! A C-Rank!"

"You'll have to be thankful Ren is a medic, Shusuke."

"Don't be such a stuck up, masochist!" Shusuke suddenly scooped up their youngest teammate and planted several sloppy kisses on his face. "I'm so lucky to have you in our team, Ren!"

"Haha! An-Anyway, put me down Shusuke-san. I-I think I'm gonna thr— blegh." Shusuke stopped and stiffened when Ren vomitted on him. "I-I'm so-sorry!"

Kanata sweat dropped. _This is gonna be a long trip... and put down Ren already!_

Eita chuckled at his students but suddenly tripped on air even though he was just standing up. Kanata saw this and face palmed. _Yup, this is gonna be a looooooong~ trip._

 ** _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

 ** _A/n:_**

 ** _Topic: Nara-like Uzumaki_**

 ** _Yes, it's deleted because I'm frustrated how all the capitalized and italicized words are not in that format. I gotta fix it before I post it again. Sorry about that._**

 _Topic: Pairings_

 _I would like to know your thoughts about the pairings even though all romance will probably start in the future chapters. It will be a great help if you do so! If not, that's alright._

 ** _P.s. I've published Nara-like Uzumaki again._**


	9. chapter 8

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

In all honesty, he didn't think they'd get a C-Rank mission so soon. There was just something about the missions given to Konoha. One way or another, a simple mission could escalate to a more dangerous one. Ren and his team would be meeting in two hours. He frowned.

He wouldn't be able to say his farewell to his friends since they have classes today so maybe he should go straight to Naru-chan? I hope Naru-chan is home. He made his way to the blonde's apartment and found him actually trying to clean up his mess.

"Naru-chan!"

"Huh? Oh, it's just you, -bayo! You scared me!"

"Sorry, but I'm here to tell you about something. My team and I are going away for a C-Rank mission." Cerulean eyes sparkled and pudgy arms wrapped around the Nohara. "That's awesome, -bayo! Go kick some ninja butt, Ren-chan!" he chuckled. No matter what he does, Naru-chan is such an adorable child.

Ren pulled away and said his goodbye. He quickly went home, jumping from roof to roof. Kakashi-oyaji should be at home. I vividly remember that he's on break right now. He landed in front of the door and entered, and was bewildered when there was another presence in their home.

When he got to the living room, he was baffled by the fact that he knew him, well, knew him by face and not really personally. He saw him here and there but he never really talked to him or even thought about approaching him.

"Ah, Ren-chan, you're back early!" Kakashi chirped, happy that his child is home. "This is—" he was cut off, however, when Ren spoke up. "— Uchiha Itachi, I know. Kanata-san talked about him sometimes." Ren's eyes glazed over before focusing on Kakashi. "My team and I are going on a C-Rank, oyaji. I still have less than two hours before I go though."

The copynin clapped his hands together and smiled. "Why don't you join us then, Ren-chan? Itachi here could give you tips you might need." The Uchiha smiled and nodded, but deep inside, he couldn't help but frown. Why does it seem like the boy in front of him, who looks like he's the same age as his little brother Sasuke, doesn't like him at all?

"... I don't need any. I'll be up in my room to pack some things." With that short reply, the boy left and went up to his room. Itachi was - is - perplexed. He couldn't understand why Hatake-Nohara Ren doesn't like him when it was their first meeting. He couldn't even remember if he did anything to offend the young boy.

A frown graced the Uchiha prodigy's lips. Besides, he also couldn't get rid of this feeling that something wasn't right with the boy he just met. There was something unique about him that he couldn't exactly pinpoint out. "Sorry about him, he's not exactly... a socialist. He's awkward and doesn't really know how to express himself."

Itachi shook his head and said, "It's no problem, Hatake-senpai." While they were conversing, Itachi's thoughts were on Ren. He mentioned Kanata-kun, the person who had always babysat him in the past and the person who babysits Sasuke sometimes. So, this must be the Ren Kanata-kun had been talking about when he goes over their house.

Kanata-kun always mentions how much an anomaly his other teammate is. Now, Itachi could see why. The brief moment he saw the young boy, he could tell that something — just something — is different about him. It might have been the way Ren's eyes looked. They held so much knowledge that no ordinary kid should have. Well, he shouldn't be talking, he had been like that, after all.

Anyways, maybe Ren would be interested to play with his brother? Should he ask Kanata-kun next time? A soft smile graced his lips and thought about how adorable the boy looked. The lavender rectangular tattoos just added to his charm. Itachi wonders of Ren had to face a fanclub of his own when he was still in the Academy.

If he did, Itachi could relate then. They were terrifying. They would always know where he is, except when he uses a shadow clone to throw them off. They might have had potential if they used their skills in stealth and tracking for being a ninja, rather than stalking him.

Up the stairs, Ren was really packing the stuff he needs but while doing so, there was a cute pout on his lips. Alright, he might be being childish for being jealous that Kakashi is talking to Itachi but come on. For a long while, it had always been just him and Kakashi, spending some alone time with each other, talking one on one.

They should be doing that right now when he had gotten home but no, when he got home, Kakashi was talking with Itachi instead. So, he might be being childish right now but he just can't help it. Once he packed everything he needed, he left through his room's window with a pout and went to the village gates.

He waited for his team there, deep in thought. He didn't like how Kakashi was being buddy-buddy with anyone. Kakashi is his oyaji and his alone. He pouted once again. Why do I sound like a possessive wife? He thought in confusion. He shook his head and dismissed the thought. Maybe he really just values Kakashi.

He didn't really had any parental love from his previous parent and his biological parents right now are either dead or had ran away from being a parent. His shoulders slumped unconsciously. Why am I even thinking about these things? What had gotten me so pessimistic anyways?

"Oh, have you been waiting long?" Ren perked up at the voice and looked through his bangs, his hazel eyes landing on his sensei and a stuck up looking woman. He shook his head, lying, just as his two other teammates arrived. He saw the woman look at him, to Kanata-san, and to Shusuke-san.

"This is the team escorting me? A bunch of lowly peasants?" He blinked at her words before sighing. As soon as their client spoke, Ren instantly knew that this will be a long day. Shusuke was about to yell at the lady when Kanata stopped him from making the woman angry.

"Sensei, it's time to go." Ren called out when he glanced at the sun's position. If they don't leave now, they might not even get halfway to their destination, even by their civilian pace. Eita-sensei nodded and told them to get into formation as they left the village.

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

They stopped near a river when their client whine - whined like a child - about how her feet are aching now and demanded the medic - him, obviously - to heal her. Ren inwardly rolled his eyes. It wasn't as if she was injured, you know? But she was the client so he had to comply.

He could feel a pair of eyes watching him as he heal her feet and there was no doubt that it was the client herself who was staring at him. He ignored her blatant and intense staring and as soon as he finished, he swiftly left her with their sensei and joined - or rather, watched - his teammates catch fish for lunch.

Apparently, they didn't pack anything besides clothes and weapons. And the client, who was practically useless, didn't bring anything except for her jewels. If anything, she'll be instantly robbed if she kept flaunting her jewels on her person. Ren groaned, what an idiot.

He heard a splash of water and someone plopping himself beside him, when he looked, it was only Shusuke. "Yo, what's gotten you so down, pipsqueak?" Grumbling under his breath, he lied down on Shusuke's hips with a pout, again. He didn't even care if his head was getting wet.

"'s n'thing." Ren lied, even though he was sure that anyone can see through him. When drops of water kept dropping on his face, he looked at Shusuke who kept throwing drops of water on his dace using his fingers. "It's obviously something. Nothing gets passed an Uchiha's eyes!"

The hazel eyed boy rolled his eyes. "I bet it was Kanata-san who told you." A blush crept through his cheeks and with a nervous chuckle, looked away from the boy lying down on his hips. "Ehehe." A fish went flying and smacked on Shusuke's face, making him lie down on the dirt ground.

Ren instantly sat down and stared with wide eyes, he didn't expect for a fish to hit his teammate on the face. "Stop slacking, Shusuke. Or else, you won't eat any lunch." Kanata said, while Ren chuckled. "You better help Kanata-san, Shusuke-san. I'll start the fire then."

While Ren was gathering some firewood, he couldn't help but let his thoughts wander to Kakashi and... ugh, Itachi. He could still remember how buddy-buddy they both looked. It annoyed him, honestly. Why was Itachi in their home in the first place? What was he doing with his oyaji?

"Stupid Itachi. Stupid Kakashi-oyaji." As he picked up another dried stick on the ground, a figure appeared behind him. It was too late, however, when he sensed him. So, he did the only thing he can right now. "SENSEI— mmmphf!!"

The enemy clicked his tongue and hit him at the back of his neck, getting his pressure point. His hazel eyes lost its liveliness as he lost his consciousness. The enemy growled when a new presence arrived where he and the boy he was supposed to get were.

"It isn't nice to steal my student, you know?" No matter how playful Eita was being, his eyes were fiercer than ever. After all, he was facing this person, a man with white skin, purple eye-shadow, long black hair and snake-like features. What was most intriguing is his cloak with red clouds.

Orochimaru smirked. "My, my, wouldn't it be alright? I do need someone with excellent medical skills and according to Konoha archives, this young man has exceptional iryo-ninjutsu." He could never forget how high his medical ninjutsu is ranked. Orochimaru was more impressed when he saw his overall scores and the Academy teachers comments.

"Ice Release: Demonic Ice Mirrors."

Ice mirrors surrounded Orochimaru, as Eita entered his jutsu, he summoned all his senbon from his scroll and prepared to attack. "Oh no, I'm not here to fight. I had wanted to see little Nohara's skills. You see, I'm tight on time and I won't have time to take care of him when I take him with me. Anyways, I'll leave him to your care. Soon, I'll be coming for him."

Orochimaru disappeared with a poof and Eita quickly moved to catch his unconscious student before he could fall to the ground. The Ice Mirrors melted as he put his student on his back. "You're a magnet for trouble, aren't you, Ren?" He sighed... before tripping on air and face planting on the ground.

Thankfully, he had carried Ren on his back.

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

When Eita arrived with an unconscious Ren on his back, Kanata and Shusuke asked what happened. "Change of plans, we have to finish this mission as soon as possible and get back to Konoha." When the client was about to whine and protest, Shusuke's Sharingan eyes silenced her.

"Our friend is in possible danger and you're heartless enough to whine like a pathetic child?!"

"Shusuke, that's enough. Just calm down."

"Calm down?! Our friend's in danger and you tell me to calm down?!" Shusuke's eyes blazed in anger as he glowered at their selfish client. She's not even in danger at all! If she just hides those jewels of hers then she wouldn't be a target for bandits anyways! She's an idiot for flaunting them around!

Shusuke was an only child, and an orphan at that. For as oong as he can remember, he hasn't treated anyone as close as a family member, not his clan, not Kanata and... the only person he truly treated as his family is - was - Obito. Obito had been his neighbor and Obito had been his babysitter as a child. His grandmother had treated Shusuke as her own but he never really felt like he belongs.

However, whenever Obito was there, whenever Obito was there to play with him, to take care of him, to read for him, to teach him, he had felt he belonged in a family. So, when the news of Obito's death arrived, he was one of those who felt the loss the most. Sometimes, when he visits the cenotaph, he would always see a white -or was it silver? - haired man sitting in front where Obito's name is carved.

He never knew the man, he didn't approach him, Shusuke didn't want to disturb him. Maybe he was that Bakashi Obito always whined and bashed about when the elder boy would babysit him. Besides, he knew that the man mourns for his family.

Right now, Shusuke doesn't care if this was their first C-RankC-Rank, he doesn't care about the client; right now, he cares for Ren. The little brat was like a fungus that had grown on his foot. No matter how he hated genuises, the Nohara had made a place in his heart.

Therefore, when Kanata mentioned that something was bothering Ren earlier, he had confronted the boy almost instantly and asked what was wrong. Of course, he knew it wouldn't be easy to extract information from him. Still, Shusuke won't rest until he knows what's bothering Ren.

So, when Eita-sensei arrived with an unconscious Ren on his back, Shusuke felt his heart stop beating for a second in fear. He felt something hitting him upside the head and when Shusuke turned to glare his blazing Sharingan at his fellow Uchiha, he saw Kanata's absolutely worried expression. He was paler than he normally is and he could see a thin sheet of sweat glistening on his forehead.

Shusuke, slowly, deactivated his dojutsu and his sharp expression softened and grumbled out, "Fine. I'll calm down." He saw Eita-sensei looking at him and the man asked, "Shusuke, can you carry Ren for me? I will have ro carry the client myself." Without saying anything, Shusuke approached his sensei and the man slowly lowered the unconscious boy to his back.

Ren was lighter than he thought. Well, he is a five year old turning six. The client, without much protest, let herself be carried by their sensei. Without further adieu, they left for the next village. Shusuke's eyes lingered on Ren as they move, worry clearly obvious in his eyes.

He hopes that whatever happened to his family, it would be solved soon. He wouldn't know what to do if something happened toto Ren, after all. "Don't worry, pipsqueak. We'll get back to Konoha as soon as possible." He whispered as they picked up the pace.

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

Kakashi had been alone in his home for quite a while now. The Hokage had mentioned this morning that he might go back to ANBU for a bit. He doesn't mind, since Ren is now capable of taking care of himself but he worries a lot for his son. They haven't been spending much time with each other since he became Genin.

Their schedules always clash with one another. He sighed and lazily plopped down on the couch with a rejected expression. Ren had acted weird this late morning when Itachi had come over for a talk. He thought that Ren would happily take an advice from another genius such as Itachi.

He couldn't understand why Ren had been so bitter by Itachi's presence. When he invited his son to join them, Ren's eyes had slightly dulled and there was a tinie tiny glare on his face, all directed to Itachi. It was as if Ren found the Uchiha prodigy as a threat. Kakashi, sometimes - actually, it's most of the time -, couldn't understand what his son is thinking.

When he had first met Ren, he knew he was special. Unique. Different. He accepted that and he loves that about him. While he was wallowing in his sadness, he didn't sense the incoming chakra to his home. It was only when the owner of this icy cold chakra slammed the door to his home open, did Kakashi look up and fell from the couch.

It was Yuki Eita, Ren's sensei. "Hatake-san, Ren... the Hokage and I need to talk to you about something, about Ren." When he heard those words, he instantly stood up and followed Eita to the Hokage's office and _ohmygodsomethinghappenedwhathapoenedtohissonwhathappened_ felt worry bubble up in his stomach.

When they arrived, the first thing he did is look for his son. His breath came to a stop when he saw him unconscious on his teammate's back. "Kakashi-kun..." his head whirled to the Hokage. "... Ren-kun's teammates are already informed of what had hap—"

"What happened, Lord Third?" He _demanded_ from the Hokage. Whoever did this to his son, he wouldn't forgive that bastard.

"Orochimaru is after your son."

"Wh-What?"

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

{3 Y E A R S L A T E R}

"I've told you for three years already. I'm just going to the public baths. You don't have to escort me there, Shusuke-kun. I'm already Jounin."

"Oh shut it, pipsqueak. The Masochist is already waiting for us there. Besides, you think you're the only Jounin on Team Twelve or rather, Team Yuki?"

"I _told_ you, nothing's going to happen at the public baths."

" _And_ I'm telling you that we can't take any chances, brat."

"Will you stop with the height insults? I actually feel offended."

"Good to know you still feel, shorty."

"Ugh, I give up. Just do whatever you guys want."

Shusuke grinned in triumph and picked up the soon-to-be eight year old Ren, earning an adorable yelp. The already fifteen year old chuckled. "Ya know, the age gap just became obvious." He smirked as he placed Ren on his shoulders. He felt the boy smuggled his face in his hair. "Why's your hair so silky when it's so spiky? It's just like Oyaji's."

Come to think of it, he never expected for Ren's adopted dad to be the person he always see at the cenotaph. Who knew, huh? "Genetics, pipsqueak. It's genetics."

"Idiot. It's not just about genetics, Shusuke-kun."

"Bah, it's all about genetics."

"... I'm smarter than you, Shusuke-kun."

"... WHY DOES THAT MATTER?!"

"I give up. You don't make sense."

As they near the public baths, they saw a certain Uchiha leaning against the entrance and... are there three more person with him? Kanata gave Ren an apologetic look, pink tainting his cheeks. "Sorry about this. Shisui kept bugging me about where I was going and followed me here with Itachi-sama and Sasuke-sama."

Itachi and Ren made eye contact, the latter pouting and looked away while the former tilted his head in utter confusion. Sasuke saw Ren on Shusuke's shoulders and bounced to them. "Ne, Ne, are you Ren? Kanata-niichan kept talking ab—" Kanata quickly slapped his hand over Sasuke's mouth and muffled his voice.

A pair of cold hands slipped themselves in Ren's armpits and raised him from Shusuke's shoulders. "HAHAHA! So you're the adorable little guy Kanata-chan keeps talking about for the past few years!" Shisui exclaimed while twirling the young boy around.

Kanata's face flushed while Shusuke laughed with Shisui. Itachi and Sasuke were watching them from the sidelines. "SHUT IT, SHISUI!" Shusuke saw Ren's green face and was about to warn Shisui when it was too late.

"Blegh!"

Ren had already thrown all over Shisui. The eldest teen stopped spinning around, horror painting his face. Itachi stifled his laughter while the rest of the Uchiha laughed out loud.

"It's not funny!" Shisui exclaimed in embarrassment as he put down Ren. The Nohara boy felt bad and lowered his upper body by ninety degrees. "I GREATLY APOLOGIZE, SHISUI-SAN! IT WAS AN ACCIDENT!" Shisui panicked and tried to get Ren to lift his body up but the young boy was adamant.

All the other while the people around them face palming or sweat dropping or finding amusement at the scene.

Honestly, who wouldn't find this sight amusing, even though the tension between the Uchiha Clan and the village are getting thicker?


	10. chapter 9

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

REN — (蓮) "LOTUS", (恋) "LOVE"

LOTUS

"The Lotus flower basically symbolizes the clarity of heart as well as the mind. In other words the Lotus flower represents strength, good luck, long life as well as honor and respect.

This plant is also known to be associated with rebirth. This is a consequence of it supposedly retracting into the water at the night, and emerging a fresh in the Sun the next day. The Egyptians therefore associated the lotus flower with the sun which also disappeared in the night, only to re-emerge in the morning. Therefore the lotus came to symbolize the Sun and the creation.

As something that is associated with rebirth, it is no surprise that the lotus flower is also associated with death, and the famous Egyptian book of the dead is known to include spells that are able to transform a person into a lotus, thus allowing for resurrection.

In Buddhism the lotus is known to be associated with purity, spiritual awakening and faithfulness. The flower is considered pure as it is able to emerge from murky waters in the morning and be perfectly clean. Therefore in common with Egyptian mythology the lotus is seen as a sign of rebirth, but additionally it is associated with purity. The breaking of the surface every morning is also suggestive of desire, this leads to it being associated with spiritual enlightenment.

Perhaps one of the strongest associations of the lotus flower with religion is that that is observed in Hinduism. In this religion the lotus flower meaning is associated with beauty, fertility, prosperity, spirituality, and eternity.

As a lotus is able to emerge from Muddy Waters un-spoilt and pure it is considered to represent a wise and spiritually enlightened quality in a person; it is representative of somebody who carries out their tasks with little concern for any reward and with a full liberation from attachment.

It is very interesting how the open flower and the unopened Lotus bud forms are associated with human traits. The unopened bud is representative of a folded soul that has the ability to unfold and open itself up to the divine truth."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

It was difficult... hiding everything that's been happening in their clan. Even more difficult when Ren is around. The boy is smart, they knew that and if they stay around the Nohara a little longer than they should have, then he would be able to tell that something's wrong; and they wouldn't be able to lie because Ren always knows when a person is lying.

They still didn't know how he can, but Ren told them that it was a talent that only he possess. If Ren told them this three years ago, then they wouldn't have had believed him. Currently, the head, Uchiha Fugaku, called for a meeting to all Chuunin and Jounin in their clan. Unwillingly, they told Eita-sen— Eita-senpai and Ren that they have something important to do, something clan related.

Of course, the two of them were very understanding, but Kanata and Shusuke couldn't forget the way Ren's eyes dulled and narrowed with suspicions. They had only been at the receiving end of Ren's unnerving stares once before so when their young teammate glanced at them with those terrifying gaze of his, they couldn't help but stiffened up and stiffly walked away.

To them, they were being jerks to Ren. To Ren, he knew what was happening in their clan; even though he doesn't know from any first hand information. More like, information that came from his past life. But they didn't know that, none of the people close to Ren did. They couldn't face their teammate properly, not when they're hiding something big from him. Something that could cause a Civil War.

Something they knew that Ren opposes.

Even if it's not obvious, Shusuke noticed that Ren doesn't like any dispute, especially between him and Kanata. So, what would happened if there's a huge transgression between the village and the clan? Shusuke is sure that the young Nohara boy would go ballistic. The arrogant fifteen year old knew Ren better, maybe even better than Kanata (who is still obsessed over their little teammate) does.

He still remembers what happened two years ago with clarity. They were thirteen - going fourteen and Ren was turning seven - that he and Kanata had this huge argument that had put Ren in danger. Kanata, despite how he is and how skilled he had been, hasn't activated the Sharingan still. Shusuke vividly remembers how Obito is the same with his teammate.

Kanata had been far more irritable that day and he kept pushing Shusuke's buttons. Being the hothead and prideful teen that he is, he wouldn't let Kanata keep talking down on him and retaliated. Ren had tried to be the peacemaker and reasoned with them — that they were Chuunin now and there was no reason to fight, especially when Eita-sensei wasn't there with them on their first B-Rank together as a Chuunin team- but efforts were in vain.

They had alerted their enemy, and none of them were on guard. With Kanata accidentally pushing Ren harshly near the bushes, they didn't realize that the enemy had gotten hold of their friend. They only noticed that something was amiss when they noticed how there was no Ren stepping in between them to stop their argument. They panicked, and didn't know what to do at first.

They blamed it on each other, resulting in another dispute. They decided to hold a truce until they get Ren back and finish the mission as soon as possible. Thankfully, Kanata had talent in sensory and found their friend in the first five minutes in their search. They followed the trail with no one talking but Shusuke just had to open his mouth and blamed it on Kanata. This, of course, lead to another dispute.

They had heard a scream, silencing them. The sound is filled with agony, pain and helplessness. And it sent shivers down their spine. It was a voice they wished they didn't hear with that tone. It was Ren. They were quick and Kanata silently, aggressively, leads the way to where Ren had been held captive by the enemy. When they reached the barren field, their breath hitched to a stop. There was a sight they wished they didn't see.

A sight they wished didn't happen, but of course, it had only been a wish. They tried to burn the image from their mind but they were in shock. And slowly, just slowly, yet, it seemed almost instant, Kanata's bloodline limit activated. Shusuke's activated as well, and there were three tomoes in place of his previous two. Kanata, however, jumped to three tomoes.

Everything ended in a flash, three bloody bodies littered the barren land as they appeared beside their friend's wounded form. Kanata, with shaky hands, asked Shusuke for a first aid kit — something that Ren had gifted him with — and slowly, with agonizing deep breaths, pulled out the sword thrusted through Ren near his bloody heart. A few more centimeters and he would have — !

He felt a hand on his shoulder, the first aid kit coming to view and with Shusuke's help, they treated Ren's wound the best they could. Kanata did all the sealing of the dead bodies while Shusuke gently carried Ren. In silence, the travelled back to Konoha as fast as they could. They stooped by the hospital first to get Ren treated and when they reported to the Hokage — with freaking Eita-senpai being there too — they received a scolding of a lifetime.

It didn't end there, however, when Kakashi gave then a cold, cold look, something like a bloody murderer would give to its victim. It took three — three bloody weeks — for Ren to wake up. And guess what he first said to them when he regained consciousness? "Next time you two argue, on a mission or not, I'll deal with you two myself. Dislocate your shoulders a couple of times would do it, wouldn't it? I could always heal you guys after every dislocation I make on your bloody shoulders anyways."

That was the first time they were on the receiving end of Ren's horrifying side and they wished — wished — that they weren't. It had been absolutely nerve-wrecking and terrifying. Still, right now, as they go to their compound, they still felt bitter about their current treatment to Ren. The young Nohara had been nothing but kind — and sometimes sadistic when needed be — to them. Right now, they're distancing themselves from him.

They didn't want Ren to be involve with what's going on. After all, Ren is someone very, very precious to them (even though Kanata still has that weird obsession with him).

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

"Yey, Ren-chan's walking me to the Academy, ttebayo!"

"Naru-chan, there's no need to shout, you know."

The blonde ignored him and instead, linked his arm with the younger boy — who's just two months younger than Naruto — and swang in back and forth. They haven't been able to hang out like usual ever since his Ren-chan became a ninja and this is one of those rare times when Ren-chan can take a break.

He missed hanging out with Ren-chan, he's been busy these past few years. "Hey, you're in the same class as Sasuke-san, right?" The blonde's face was set in horror. "HOW DO YA KNOW THAT TEME'S NAME?!" How could Ren-chan?! Was he giving his time to that teme instead of him!? He felt so betrayed by his best friend. Crocodile tears streamed down his cheeks, unlinked his arm and childishly stomped — walked — in a slightly faster pace.

"You're overreacting, Naru-chan. I just know him because one of my teammates used to babysit him when Sasuke-san was a baby. So, see?" His cerulean orbs bore into his hazel brown eyes as his beautiful sky like eyes narrowed. "Are you sure, bayo? That's it?" Ren-chan cutely smiled and nodded. "I'm sure, Naru-chan. I am, after all, your best friend and my one and only best friend!"

The two laughed and intertwined their hands, him swinging Ren-chan's arm back and forth in joy. If there's anything that scares Naruto the most, it would be to lose the people he loves. And under that category, there was Ren-chan and Kakashi. He had never really interacted with Ren-chan's teammates. To him, they were very intimidating. They were so, so tall and he was a shrimp compared to them.

Even so, Naruto out up and brave front and grinned at them.

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

After walking Naru-chan to the Academy, Ren found himself walking back to his home. There was nothing to do today, since Team Yuki is on a break. There was no team training, since Kanata and Shusuke were back at their compound — they were probably talking about the coup d' tat (?). He knew what was going to happen but this particular event is something historic, something major to this universe.

Even though he is the same age as Kakashi spiritually, he couldn't think he can handle the burden if he stopped this massacre and the new future events. BUTWHATWASHESUPPISEDTODIKANATA-KUNANDSHUSUKE-KUNAREGONNADIEBUTWHATWASHESUPPOSEDTODOKANATA-KUNANDSHUSUKE-KUNAREGONNADIEINJUSTAFEWMONTHSANDHEISNTDOINGANYTHING!?

He took a deep breath, trying to calm himself down as he reached for the knob. Why did it suddenly feel so cold and why couldn't he breathe properly? Was there air? Was oxygen being sucked in an a vacuum?! He took three deep breaths and counted to five and another three deep breaths. He did this cycle a few more times before he finally caught his breath.

Stay strong, Ren. Whatever happened, forget about it. Focus. Just focus right now. The massacre. Just focus on it. He turned the knob and went inside.

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

He visited the cenotaph, where his precious one and his own name had been carved in. He had been a resident of this village, had been an official member of the most powerful clan. He had so much good and bad memories in this place. He disappeared from his spot in front of the stone and hide in the trees.

Another person replaced his spot, it was a fifteen year old boy that he knew very well. Uchiha Shusuke. A nostalgic smile graced his lips. He grew up to be a fine young man, and he had hoped that Shusuke wouldn't be involved with what will happen in the future or rather, in a few months. Had, he thought. There was no backing out now.

And so, he wished to have his blood on his hands instead, instead of Itachi's hands.

He took one last glance at Shusuke before disappearing in a swirl. He then appeared near the home of that insufferable man. The man who killed his precious one. He looked through the living room window, making sure that his chakra is hidden well, so is his killing intent. He surveyed the room before moving on to the next window, a bedroom's window.

When he peeked through the glass, his only visible eye widened not only in anger, but also shock and disbelief. In that bedroom, the man, who killed his own comrade, — using the very jutsu he created — was cuddling an almost exact replica of her. Instead of feminine features, this one had a more masculine features.

There were a pair of lavender rectangular tattoos on his cheeks as the boy cuddles close to that man.

"Aren't you going to tell me now why you hate Itachi? It's already been three years." He heard his voice. "... nope. Figure it out yourself. I wanna go to sleep now, though." His breath hitched when he heard the boy speak. The boy looked so much like her.

And. It. Hurts.

"Have you even visited your Auntie Rin?" He felt his heart clench when he heard her name.

"No, not yet but I'm planning to in a few days after I visit Okaa-san's grave."

"Make sure that you do~"

"Hai, hai, anyways, good night, Hatake Kakashi-oyaji." He heard the silver haired bastard chuckle in amusement.

"Good night too, Nohara Ren-chan. Or rather, Hatake-Nohara Ren-chan~"

Fxck. Was he seeing, is it real? That silver haired bastard is taking care of Rin's nephew?!


	11. chapter 10

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

 **N is fornurturing, to all that needs help** **O is foroutstanding, the excellence that you perform** **H is forhope, the encouragement that you give.** **A is foramiable, for friendliness and for being pleasant** **R is forrealist, someone who solves problems in a practical way** **A is foraccountable, someone to be counted on** x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

To be honest, he was feeling lonely. Shusuke and Kanata were busy because of clan problems, Eita-sensei was being asked for help in the T I, Kakashi-oyaji is back in ANBU to help Itachi; Shikanai, Chomi and Inoue are busy with missions (unsurprisingly, Shikanai was put into their team and the Academy had let her graduate for this particular reason).

Then, Naru-chan attends the Academy now so Ren wasn't able to hang out with the boy for a while. And there's also the fact that the Hokage had told him to take it easy for the next few days and to not take any missions from the missions desk. Everyone was busy and he was not. He had just finished visiting his Okaa-san's grave and the cenotaph.

Currently, he was walking back home, hands tucked inside his shorts' pockets. He decided to stop by a Sushi stall and buy himself a lunch. He was too lazy to make his own lunch anyways. As he enters the shoo, the first thing he noticed is the lack of decoration but the simple furniture made the place quite homey. There were quite a handful of people here, he mused.

He approached the counter and noticed the old man, around his late fifties, using the knife in his hands with what looks like years of practice.The old man raised his head from slicing the roll of sushi and noticed Ren. "Oh, new here?" He nodded. "Well, we've got quite the variety, take your pick." Ren slightly grinned at how easy going this man is. He'll surely be a regular here from now on.

"I think I'll pick Chirashizushi, Ojii-san."

With a nod, the man quickly whipped up a bowl, sushi rice and nine different toppings to put on top. Thanking for the food, Ren took a bite and, to the man's surprise, Ren devoured, _devoured,_ the sushi in less than five seconds. There were rice sticking on his cheeks, making the man chuckle in amusement. "From the looks of it, you want another bowl, kid?"

With a childish grin, Ren beamed at him and said, "Yes please, Ojii-san."

And that was his morning.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

When he was walking around the village after eating ten bowls of Chirashizushi (wherein the occupants of the stall stared at him with wide eyes, some jaws touching the ground in disbelief), he saw someone by the bench reading a medical book. His interest piqued, he approached the reader. The owner of the book seemed to be a little older than himself, maybe around ten or twelve?

The owner had short black hair and mocha brown eyes. He wore a simple black shirt and black shorts. "Excuse me..." Ren excused, the boy looking up from his book, acknowledging the Nohara's presence. "... um, this... er, this might sound strange but... er, what kind of medical book is that?" Ren blushed in embarrassment. He's not, after all, very social and on most missions, it was Kanata who did the talking.

"Medical Psychology."

"Really?!"

Ren's excited expression turned timid as he averted his gaze away from the boy, who looked amused by the sight in front of him. "O-Oh, um, Wh-What I meant was... er, really?" The Nohara cringed at his own voice, why did his voice have to squeak?! It was so embarrassing that he might dig a hole and hide in there for forever. "There's no need to be embarrassed."

Ren looked at the boy again, this time, with his shyness dissipating and was replaced with curiosity. Now that he had taken abgood look at the boy in front of him, he somehow reminds someone. Ren just can't out a finger on it. The boy in front of him is extremely familiar. "... o-oh. Sorry about that. I just haven't bought a book lately." Maybe he should go to the bookstore later to buy some.

As the two talk, Ren's thoughts still ran. He, even though he just met him, enjoys his company more than he imagined. Ren only thought that they were going to talk about medical related things (something that they have in common with each other) but the conversation lead to that to another topic. Mostly about what they were doing before, or why Ren's new friend decided to stay as a civilian even though he had shinobi background.

After those kind of questions, the topic turned into things they do daily or what color, food, stuff like that that they like. Ren, also, told stories of his missions to his new friend, ones that weren't as classified as A-Rank missions. Ren' favorite were those that he and his team took in the village because he can hang out with them, his friends and his father at the same time. Besides, he's also helping the village.

"Um, come to think of it, with everything that we've talked about, we haven't introduced ourselves." It him that noticed it, his new friend. It was only then that Ren realized that what he said is true and blushed in embarrassment. Basically, they were still strangers to each other. "R-Right." Ren, then, smiled at his new friend.

"I'm Hatake-Nohara Ren but I prefer Nohara or Ren more. I'm still not used to being called Hatake yet, even though years had passed since I received the name." Truthfully, he thinks he would never get used to it. No offence or anything but Hatake just doesn't suit him, he prefers the name Nohara more over it bbut to be fully integrated into Kakashi's life and to be seen as his official son, Ren had taken the name.

He was happy, but he's just not used to it.

"Nice to meet you, Ren-kun. My name's Uchi-to O-uya."

Ren beamed, ignoring his his friend paused in some syllables. He has found a new friend.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Ouya-kun."

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

As much as Obito hates it, he had to deceive Ren in order to get near him. "Nice to meet you, Ren-kun. My name's Uchi-to O-uya." Dang it! He was about to say ' _Uchiha Obito'_ and it was such a close call. And _Uchito Ouya?!_ What kind of name is that?! He's such an idiot?! A moron! "It's a pleasure to meet you, Ouya-kun." Obito snapped out of his internal turmoil when he heard Ren speak.

He thought, _Wow. He's so formal._ He smiled and shook the hand Ren outstretched for him with such firmness. This boy, in front of him, reminds him of her so much. Especially Ren's eyes. No matter how much it hurts him to look at the boy, he knew he wants to see him. Obito just wanted to snatch Ren out of Kakashi's grasp once and for all.

Unfortunately, he can't exactly do that. If Obito can describe Ren with one word, it would be extremely intelligent. If he decided to do anything, Ren might notice in an instant. And if it turns out that Ren might hate him, Obito couldn't bear knowing that the only person related to his loved one hates him with a passion.

"Hey, where's your Otou-san anyways?" Obito asked. He hasn't seen that bastard around Ren lately. The whole time he's been at the village, he has been looking over Ren. Sure, call him creepy, he doesn't care. Obito saw the way Ren's hazel eyes dimmed for a second before light returned back. "He's really busy these days and sometimes, our schedules clash so we don't see each other as much as we used to."

The Uchiha frowned and cursed Kakashi in his head. That bastard should be taking care of Rin's nephew properly! The guy already failed to protect Rin, the least he could do was properly take care of Ren. Obito looked at Ren, whose gaze glued to the patch of grass below them. "Sorry if this question offends you a bit but... is your Otou-san taking care of you properly?"

Ren jolted from his seat and stared at him with wide shocked eyes. "O-Of course he is!" Ren must have realized he had shouted because the next thing Obito knew, the Nohara talked in a quiet voice. "I mean, sure, we haven't been spending time with each other lately but... but when we do, we make the most out of it." The graceful smile plastered on his lips had taken Obito off guard.

 _It looks so much like hers_ , Obito thought in nostalgia. "S-Sorry for snapping at you." Obito waved it off as nothing. "It's okay, I deserved that. Anyways, do you want to meet up here tomorrow?" Obito was hoping Ren would say yes because hey, he had fun talking lots of things with him. The Uchiha knew more things about him because of today but Obito wanted to know _who Nohara Ren is_ and not just the things he likes and stuff.

He watched as his hazel eyes sparkled in delight. "I would live to, Ouya-kun! Around two?" Obito grinned and nodded. "Sure thing!"

"I'll see you tomorrow, Ouya-kun!"

"See ya, Ren-kun!"

Obito watches as Rin's nephew runs back to his home with a slight skip with each step he takes.

 _He's so cute_ , Obito thought with a chuckle.

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

When Ren got home, he was surprised to see the lights on the porch. With excitement pouring out of his pores, he swang the door open and said, "I'm home, Kakashi-oyaji!" He quickly went to the living room and found his father and Itachi. Nothing can dampen Ren's mood today, nothing. "Oyaji! I made a new friend!"

The Nohara threw himself to Kakashi, who was startled but was able to catch his son in time thanks to his years of training. A chuckle escaped the silver haired man's lips. "Really? And what is this person's name?"

"Uchito Ouya-kun."

Upon hearing the name, he knew something was wrong but decided not to ruin his son's happy mood. "And I'm gonna meet up with him tomorrow! So, I'm gonna make some dinner now and sleep early, Oyaji!" Planting a sloppy kiss on Kakashi's masked cheek, Ren raced to the kitchen and prepared their dinner. Kakashi smiled, his son is so adorable~

However, his dark orbs found Itachi's onyx eyes and asked the question that bothered them both. "Have there ever been an 'Uchito' in the village?" Itachi frowned and shook his head. "No, I don't think so, Kakashi-senpai." The older man clicked his tongue in annoyance. If this person that Ren talked about doesn't even exist in the village archives, then Orochimaru must be making his moves by sending a spy.

"I don't like this."

"Why not, senpai?"

"What I'm about to tell you is not to be told to anyone." The way Kakashi looked and said that, Itachi tried to refrain himself from asking questions and nodded instead. The Hatake took a deep breath and looked around and made sure that Ren can't hear what they were about to talk about before speaking.

"A few years ago, three to be exact, while on a mission, Team Twelve encountered an enemy of the Leaf." Kakashi massaged both his temple with the tip of his fingers. "Orochimaru had tried to kidnap my son but didn't take him. He said to Ren's sensei that he will be back for him, though, not specifying when." Itachi's eyes widened. To encounter such an infamous shinobi and somehow, Ren's sensei managed to survive, he couldn't imagine what his senpai is feeling right now.

"It's the reason why my son has a hard time befriending others and right now, I'm concerned about who this friend he's talking about."

"I... see. If you would like, I wouldn't mind looking through the village archives while you look over Nohara-kun, senpai."

"Are you sure? I've noticed how stressed you've been, kid."

"It's no worries, senpai. It's the least that I could do for taking your precious time away from your son."

"Thank you, Itachi."

Behind the kitchen door, Ren frowned but felt touched. Touched because he didn't know Itachi cared that much. Displeased because his Otou-san might — _will_ — spy on him and his new friend tomorrow. On the other hand, he doesn't need to worry. Ouya-kun can be trusted, he just knows that his new friend wouldn't do anything bad.

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

 ** _"Eddie! Wake up! It's time for school!"_** ** _"Ugh, shut it,_** ** _Lizzie. And I know for a fact that it's Saturday today."_** ** _"Oh come on, big sissy just wants to spend time with little Eddie."_** ** _"I'm not little!"_** ** _"Oh yes you are! What, you're thirteen already and you're just a hundred and forty-nine centimeters. You're always mistaken as an elementary school kid."_** ** _"Ugh~ don't remind me."_** ** _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_** ** _"Help! Help!"_** ** _"Dammit! Hold my hand!"_** ** _"Th-Thank you, mister!"_** ** _"Just use this float and go back to the beach. Stupid lifeguard not doing his job properly. Go al— u-ugh!"_** ** _"M-Mister! Someone, help! Th-The mister s drowning!"_** ** _Alas, no one came._**

Ren shot up from his bed, a thin sheet of sweat glistening on his forehead. It has been... so long. He had forgotten his big sister all this time. "Lizzie..." He took a deep breath and hugged a pillow as he lied back down.

"Tooku ni ite mo kimi ni todoku darou

Kono boku ga kokoro kome okuru messeeji

Kibou koso rashinban sa Ai wo yubisasu yo

Nemure Sotto nemure Asu wa yume tairiku

Kodoku ni obiete ita yuube no kimi

Boku no na wo yonde 'ta ne Mune ni terepashii

Kiseki nanka ja nai Towa ni ai wa enajii da kara

Nemure Sotto nemure Kanashimi wo wasurete

Jidai wa umi ni shizumu yuuhi no you sa

Hoshizora wo tobikoete kimi wo mukae ni yuku

Hoshizora wo tobikoete kimi wo mukae ni yuku."

As he finish the lullaby, he soundly fell asleep with no more dreams. Just pure, comforting darkness.


	12. chapter 11

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

"Ouya-kun!"

Obito looked up from the book he was reading and smiled at Ren. He had been reading countless medical book since yesterday so he can keep up with Ren's medical knowledge. The Nohara sat beside him and Obito noticed how bouncy he is even though he's already sitting down beside him. "Good afternoon, Ren-kun." he greeted. "Good afternoon too, Ouya-kun. Oh, have you eaten lunch yet?" His eyes sparkled at the thought and Obito inwardly grimaced. He did eat already but he doesn't want to disappoint Ren.

"No, not yet."

"I know a great place. Come, I'll lead you there."

The Uchiha followed him, Ren's hands intertwined behind his back as he walks. To be completely honest, Obito had also been looking forward to spend the day with him. Though, he didn't like how Rin's nephew is close with two Uchiha's, considering what will happen in the near future. He didn't want to see him dejected, to lose people important to him but it seems like he couldn't do anything. Even if he did, Fate has already been written.

Frankly, he didn't believe in fate at all. Then again, he's here, alive and kicking, making sure that this world is cleansed from all the sins and darkness it holds. He'll make sure that Ren would receive the happiness he deserves. Ren's humming caught his attention and the familiar tune reached his hearing. Wasn't that Starry Lullaby? The curve that graced his lips couldn't be stopped, nostalgia hitting him like giant waves in the ocean during a storm. That certain lullaby had been her favorite, he didn't think her nephew would take a liking to it as well.

Their relationship right now is vague, to him at least. He doesn't know where he stands in Ren's life, and he doesn't know if he had any rights. He didn't even know the kid existed until he came back to this village. He was —is— an awful 'uncle'. That's why he wants to search for a place in his life of where he should stand, some role that he can fulfill in his life even if he's not entirely directly communicating with the young Nohara.

TWITCH

He had missed a lot from his life, from when Ren was born, to taking his first steps, first words, etc. up until now.

TWITCH

Ah, couldn't BaKashi be more discreet in stalking them? Well, he would gladly kill off the guy right now, but the lad is extremely attached to the silver haired man, making him have second thoughts. He wouldn't know how Ren would take it if the only person, up until now, that truly took care and loved him, would be murdered. Though, Obito had a rather vivid idea of what it might be. The short time he spent with the kid, he could tell with one glance that he's a rather gullible— in terms of emotional state — and would take the event harder than anyone.

Obito made sure that when he glanced at Kakashi's general direction that no one would notice him being paranoid and cautious. After all, he has to keep up his civilian act. "Ouya-kun, we're here!" Excitement certainly was present in the voice and he knew for certain that he would grow very attached to him. No matter how you look at it, even though Nohara Ren is considered an adult in their village, even though he holds the status of Jounin, Nohara Ren is still a child.

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

Meanwhile, Kanata had just finished a relatively intense discussion with the Clan Head. Considering that he's a Jounin of the village — and that he chose to be instead of joining the Police Force —, Fugaku is expecting a lot from him. From the past few years, Kanata hadn't been this annoyed. He's more furious than that time when that incident happen on their B-Rank mission as an official Chuunin Team. Fugaku had not acknowledge him, even though he could very well be considered as a prodigy with a unique talent.

There was something about the Clan Head that Kanata didn't really like, even back then. Sure, pride played a big role in his attitude but Kanata doesn't like how Fugaku treats his children. Itachi, even though he gets special treatment from time to time, is forced to do his very best, make no mistake, make the Uchiha proud. All of those and many more things stressed his little cousin. That fact alone made him hate Itachi's father. His own parent drove him to do everything in his power, to showcase his talent, to gain the Elder's trust, get information about what's going on in the council and the likes.

Right now, Fugaku had the nerve to use him and Shisui to spy on his own child. Fugaku had said his concerns about Itachi acting quite strange lately, and it made him suspicious. And then... And then... Shisui... Uchiha freaking Shisui... he doesn't even have the courage to say it. Shisui's suicide made Itachi all the more suspicious since he was the only one, other than Shisui, absent from the meeting. But Kanata knew the truth. Despite not being under Danzo's guidance or being under ANBU, Itachi have always told him everything.

Even if some of those things weren't supposed to be known, there's just some things that his little cousin can't bottle up and hide from everyone. That's why he's willing to listen to his feelings and problems. If anything, Kanata considers Itachi as his little brother since he had been babysitting him since they were children. Currently. he was heading to the main house to get Sasuke for his daily babysitting. Mikoto-sama will be out shopping today. Knocking on the hard oaken door, it opened to reveal Itachi, surprising him.

He thought he was away and talking with Hatake-san? Kanata noticed the gleam in his cousin's eyes and something told him that this gleam meant dangerous or the need to be cautious. "Aren't you supposed to be at Hatake-san's?" Itachi shook his head. "I'm supposed to go to the village archives." Sweat dripping, breath continuous, hands unclench, Kanata spoke once more after observing this from his cousin. "And why?" He thought that he wouldn't tell him, that his cousin wouldn't budge give the information. Well, he thought wrong.

"Ren-kun made a friend."

His eye twitched. Hearing that name suddenly gave him the urge to shunshin out of there and to his younger teammate's location at once. He hasn't seen the Nohara yesterday and today since he had to attend a meeting. He was hoping to spend the day with him and Shusuke, to hang out like they used to. He knew that he and Shusuke were hurting the boy by not spending time with him, and to be honest, purposely avoiding him. Considering that the coup will happen soon. he couldn't rest until he knows that they could stop a possible — certain — Civil War from happening.

Honestly, he could care less about what's going to happen and just go with the flow but Ren... what he and Shusuke are doing are all for their teammate and friend. Everything they've been doing now is all for him. Ren loves the village and he loves the Uchiha's as well even if he doesn't say it. Knowing that these two would fight would surely break his heart.

Kanata could care less about what happens to his clan or the village, but Ren is their first priority.

"Oh? And this friend might be?"

"That's what we want to know, Kanata-niisan."

His ears perked with his words, the tone catching him by surprise. "What do you mean, exactly?' He asked. "Have you ever heard the surname Uchito in the village before?" Kanata shook his head. His is this information relevant to Ren's new friend? "Ren-kun befriended a boy named Uchito Ouya." With alarm, he clenched both his hands, eyes narrowing in distaste and distrust, bloidlust oozing out of him. Itachi took a step back, knowing how protective he could be.

Forcing a fake smile on his lips, he asked, "May I accompany you to the archives then, Itachi?" Or more like, he demanded it but said it with sweet words. His cousin crookedly smile, uncomfortable in the situation. He hadn't seen his older cousin act this way before, it was new.

"If you must." And they set off.

He told you, Ren is their first priority. Resting can wait later in the evening.

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

DRIP DROP

DRIP DROP

In the dark room in the home of Uchiha Shusuke, he stared outside his window with a pained expression. The faucet not entirely turned off and let small drops of water fall to the sink, its sound echoing in his quiet abode. He was exhausted. He hasn't slept for two days straight already, cursing Fugaku in his mind for forcing him toto take hard missions. It was Fugaku's own way of spying on the village. The clan head wanted to know just how influencial their village is across the nation. Shusuke wanted to drop dead on the ground, too tired to move.

Right now, Kanata must have just finished his discussion with Fugaku, Shusuke noted. A dry chuckle escaped his lips, talking with that stern and prideful leader could be exhausting mentally and emotionally as well. He wonders his Kanata had faired against him? He stretched his limbs, knowing that his sleepiness vanished as soon as he thought of Kanata, his thoughts wandering to Ren instead. Maybe he should pay their little teammate a visit?

"I might as well. The brat must be lonely without us." He muttered with guilt as he changed into more casual clothing. He was getting excited but what was the uncomfortable feeling in his gut that something might happen very soon?

That something bad will happen in the near future?

Unfortunately, he wasn't as well informed as Kanata is so he doesn't know what's going on in the clan as much as he is. Then again, he didn't care for those kind of things.

He just hopes it's just him.


	13. chapter 12

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

For a while, Shusuke took a stroll around the village, not really in a hurry to find his friend. Memories of the past few days keep coming back and he couldn't help but heave a deep sigh. The tension brewing between his clan and the village is thickening and it won't be long until Ren notices it.

He passed by countless of shops with its owners greeting him with a smile despite his heritage. Not all Uchiha's are being treated too badly, he was relieved. He knew Kanata loves the village just as much as Ren and knows how this is hurting his smartass of a friend.

He perked up when he sensed a familiar chakra exiting a sushi stall, accompanied by a somewhat familiar other one. "Ren!" The Nohara boy looked up, beaming at the sight while he inwardly took cautious glances at the other boy with his friend. He had never seen him before but his chakra felt familiar.

"Ah, Shusuke-san! I haven't seen you for a while. How have you been?" He missed how formal Ren could be. He missed his presence, having had enough of his lonely, dark and cold house. "Great! What about you? I see you've made a friend, brat. Gonna introduce me or what?"

He was adorable as always, Shusuke mused. It seems he has to chase away future admirers from his little brother figure, huh? "Shusuke-san, this is Uchito Ouya-kun. Ouya-kun, this is Uchiha Shusuke-san." Oh, Uchito? He hasn't heard that surname around the village before.

But of course, the person who senses danger less didn't think anything of it and beamed. Ignoring just how familiar this new kid's chakra is ( _hehasthesamechakraashimohmygodtheyrethesame_ ).

"Nice to meet ya, Ouya-kun. You guys wouldn't mind me joining you two, right?" He questioned. "Likewise. And I wouldn't mind, Uchiha-san." Shusuke walked on thin ice around the mysterious boy as the three of them walked around the village, his two companions talking about medical stuff that he couldn't relate to.

There was something familiar, extremely familiar about the brat's new friend but he couldn't exactly pinpoint out what it is.

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

Obito blanched but with the pale skin tone of his transformation, it wasn't obvious. Then again, he was more worried abut Shusuke funding out who he is. Despite his disguise, no matter how good it is, there is still a small chance that Shusuke might recognize him.

Exactly, what was he supposedly to do now?

 **[Nohara Ren]**

Ecstatic is an understatement to what I'm feeling right now. Ouya-kun finally met one of my most trusted teammates and friends. The day was spent hanging out around the village. Oddly enough, Shusuke-san remained silent the whole time, only speaking in short phrases or when he was spoken to directly.

His behaviour worried me. Was something going on? Is the massacre happening tonight? These thoughts keep running through my mind, and they weren't exactly welcome. Oyaji (it's not like he was properly hiding) has the nerve to stalk me and my new friend the whole time. What was the matter with him?

I, for one, knew that my friend wouldn't do anything to me. It's just my feeling and there was something about Ouya-kun's demeanor saying that he can he trusted. and so I will trust him. It's just I've been lonely these past fee days - weeks - because my teammates and friends are bust, even Oyaji is busy.

So, I'm kind of glad I found a friend that I could talk with, even though this friend of mine is no Shinobi. But his medical knowledge surpasses even mine so to say that I was flar, is another understatement. I was absolutely gleeful. Shusuke-san's silence though, is a bit unnerving. I wonder if the relationship between the village and the Uchiha Clan is getting tenser.

Besides that, why haven't I seen Shisui-san lately?

I bid Ouya-kun farewell as he went home. Shusuke-san standing beside me. "C'mon brat, I'll walk ya home." I jumped and landed on his shoulders, making me laugh when he choked on air. "A warning next time is appreciated."

"Noted."

The both of us chuckled as Shusuke-san walked towards my home, where I was sure Oyaji is waiting for me. He had given up stalking us two hours ago when I confronted him myself. "Ne, I haven't seen Shisui-san lately. Where is he?" I asked my teammate, whose shoulders tensed up when Shisui-san's name escaped my lips.

"He's... he's... dead."

And then, everything, the happy atmosphere from earlier, the laughter, the joy, it was all washed away by cold, cold water as dread hit me like waves during a thunderstorm. I... since when? Why didn't I know this? I'm certain that news about the... death of a famous shinobi would be a hot topic around the village, a taboo for the Uchiha. Why didn't I know?

Th-This is the event that tells... a checkpoint of some sort... some clue that the massacre will happen soon. My hands that were wrapped around Shusuke-san's neck tifhtend a bit at the thought. I... I will lose Shusuke-san and Kanata-san. They were _going to die and I won't be able to do anything_ because knowing them, they wouldn't want me to get involved.

"Shusuke-san..."

"Hm? What is it?"

"... promise me that you and Kanata-san will stay safe." He raised an eyebrow, I knew he did even though I can't see his face because I buried mine in his fluffy hair. "Why the sudden melancholic tone, brat?"

"... please."

"Alright, alright. I promise, though, I'm quite confused why but it's you so why not?"

I smiled, _that's all I needed to hear._ _ **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_ _ **Author's Note**_ _Hey guys! So yeah, I haven't been updating this because well, I have a huge writer's block because ideas of another story keeps popping up and I just can't stop it. I know that this chapter is probably — surely — the shortest chapter yet and I apologize about it._ _I curse my brain for squee,king out different ideas for different anime's all at once. So..._ _I'M REALLY SORRY BUT THIS WOULD BE IN AN UNKNOWN HIATUS AS OF NOW._


	14. Chapter 13

**A/n:** Hi everyone! I'm back!

And I'm a hundred percent alive! * _Though, I did die a little inside after facing homework after homework._ *

Here's a chappie for you guys after long months of being hiatus!

And for those who love KHR as much as I do, please try out my fanfic **Hail** and I would like to know what you think of it; and yes, it's another reincarnation fic.

THANKS!

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

Weeks passed by and Ren couldn't even tell how long that was. For him, it was certainly short each day. Even though his teammates weren't available during those times, the young Nohara was distracted by his new companion; Uchito Ouya. Their discussion would last for hours on end until Ouya has to go 'home'. Ren knew it wasn't the truth; he could tell it's a lie but he honestly didn't care. He only knows that Ouya can be trusted; that's all there is to it.

Now, he doesn't care that his Oyaji would stalk them whenever he has the time, it wasn't like he'll find something wrong anyway. Ouya is a trustworthy person; he can testify that. The pale skinned boy would have had numerous times to do something to him or to the village; but he didn't, didn't he? Sure, he has just arrived in the village and Ren doesn't even know where he lives [not like Ouya knows where he lives] but _Ouya hadn't done anything wrong_ , right?

He had been taking a walk leisurely around the neighborhood after Ouya went home earlier than usual when Shusuke suddenly appeared right in front of him. It resulted with a face plant and kissing his long time friend; the ground. The older boy's boisterous laughter attracted a lot of stares but the villagers actually didn't mind. After all, this has been a reoccurrence throughout the past few years. Although, his laughter did annoy Ren since it replaced his earlier tranquil with boisterous noise.

"Funny, very funny, Shusuke-kun." Ren patted himself to get rid of the dust that clung onto him while Shusuke gave him a cheeky smile. "Sorry, sorry, I didn't mean to startle you like that, brat." The Nohara arched an eyebrow when he saw how obvious the Uchiha was. He's clearly exhausted; why was he here talking to him instead of resting like he should do? "Why aren't you resting? Your chakra levels are low." He pointed out after a few seconds of silence. His statement made the older boy stiffen upon hearing him.

His hazel eyes narrowed. Ren knew that Shusuke isn't in too deep within the coup since his aura remained the same as it was; a fiery red with hints of black, a bit dull right now because of exhaustion. On the other hand, their other teammate is in the opposite situation. Kanata is closer to the Head of the Uchiha Clan; especially their relation to each other. If there was something Ren should be worried about; it should be how Kanata is far too deep that he wouldn't be able to do anything.

"Ehehe, uh... you see, I've missed that annoying little fungus so much that I had to visit him." It took Ren a few seconds to comprehend what he said before his face turned red from embarrassment. "Who's the fungus? If that's me, please change the term. I somehow feel degraded because of it." Shusuke chuckled, ruffling the Nohara's hair before saying, "C'mon now, it just means that you're hard to get rid off." His hazel eyes rolled in exasperation but smiled nonetheless. It was good to be with Shusuke again.

Ren looked up, removing the hand that kept messing with his hair. "How's Kanata-san? I know that you're exhausted but I can't help it. You two worry me a whole lot." A pair of hands picked him up under his arms and the Uchiha proceeded to place him on his shoulders. This earned the teen a yelp from the hazel eyed boy he had just carried. Shusuke started walking; making Ren puff out his cheeks. "He's fine. Fugaku-sama just likes to keep us busy."

"And what kind of things makes you guys busy then?"

Ren felt the minute stiffening of his muscles, the slight tensing of his shoulders and the slight tightening of his grip around his thigh. He was obviously lying but he wouldn't pry into it. He knows what's going on anyway but he doesn't know what kind of things their clan head makes them do. It worries him, a lot. "It's clan related things. I'm sorry but I can't tell you, brat." Still, he pouted and gripped Shusuke's large head; making the Uchiha stutter out noises of pain. "Stop it! Stop it! You're gonna squash my head, you little rascal!"

"Good, maybe I can squeeze the idiocy out of you then."

"What did you say?!"

Ren felt himself tilt backward. It took him off guard and was about to fall when a pair of arms caught him midway before he can fall off Shusuke's shoulders. "You should take better care of Ren, Shusuke. If you can't even do that simple thing, how the hell did you become a Jonin?" A voice laced with irritation insulted the Uchiha as Ren felt the arms gently push him back to properly settle himself on the idiot's shoulders. The familiar voice made his whole face brighten up. The Nohara turned his head to the side and found an annoyed Kanata standing beside the both of them.

"Kanata-san!"

"Gah! Since when did you get here?!"

"Hello, Ren." He greeted him with a small smile that made Ren glad. Despite the worn-out look of his teammate and friend, the young child is ecstatic that both of his valued teammates were there. Kanata glanced at Shusuke, who had glowered at him the moment he spoke. "Hey, good to see that you're still alive, you dolt." Shusuke's glower intensified but before he can retaliate, Ren had cut him off. "Where had you been, Kanata-san?" He asked the newly arrived Uchiha.

Said teen blushed a bright red when Ren looked up at him. The hazel eyed boy mentally arched an eyebrow in curiosity; don't tell him that Kanata caught a fever from overworking himself? "Dango Shop. I promised Itachi that I'll treat him if he takes a break for once." Ren felt irritation bubble up inside him but dismissed it in an instant. He looked pass Shusuke and found the Uchiha prodigy indulging himself with ten sticks of dangos. The Nohara awkwardly smiled when Itachi glanced at him and smiled in return. "Come on, we haven't talked in a while, have we? Let's talk over a couple sticks of Dango."

He suddenly found himself sitting between a talkative Shusuke and a calm Itachi. Kanata situated himself on the Uchiha heir's other side. "Itachi, share with Ren - " he stopped; staring at Itachi, whose cheeks resembled a squirrel, with half-lidded eyes. "What a greedy heir you are." Itachi nonchalantly brushed the comment off; sweat dropping when he saw Ren staring at him with wide eyes. The Nohara couldn't believe his eyes. One second, there were ten sticks of Dango with four colorful Dango pierced through and the next, everything was gone in a blink of an eye.

Shusuke chuckled at the sight and swung an arm around Ren's shoulders. "You've finally seen how much of a monster Itachi-sama truly is, haven't you, brat?" Itachi frowned; he didn't want to be compared to a monster, especially when it involves his sweet tooth. Ren pouted and said, "But I devoured ten? Yeah, ten bowls of Chirashizushi a couple of weeks ago."

...

Shusuke fell off the bench with a loud thud. "Does that mean I'm a monster too?" If anything, Ren really wanted to mess with the two of them. Let's just say this is his revenge for the numerous times they've pushed him and Eita-senpai away for the past few weeks. He forcefully made tears appear at the corner of his eyes; making Shusuke's and Kanata's eyes widened in bewilderment. Kanata shot up from his seat, snatched Shusuke's collar and dragged him to the nearest alleyway.

Itachi watched this odd scene with a confused expression but nonetheless, amused by Ren's actions. "I have never expected you to do something so childish, Nohara-kun." His statement snapped the boy out of his thoughts and faced the remaining Uchiha on the bench. "Frankly, as much as I am opposed to what I had just done, it greatly annoyed me how they've pushed Eita-senpai and me away these past few weeks. Doing this is just to let out my pent up frustration." Ren sighed and leaned against the wall of the shop as he looked up at the sky with glazed eyes.

"I hate that feeling; that feeling of being pushed away. Whenever I feel that way, I just want to curl up into a corner and stay there for hours." Sometimes, Itachi forgets that there are the different types of geniuses in existence. There are those who are capable of being mature at a young age and there are those who are capable of _acting_ mature yet, still a child deep inside. The boy before him belongs to the latter while he belongs to the first one. Hatake-Nohara Ren is just a child.

Itachi remained silent for a few more minutes and wondered where Kanata and Shusuke went. They've been gone for a rather long time. "What about you, Itachi-san?" Startled, it took the Uchiha heir a couple of seconds to respond. He didn't expect for the child to make small talk or even continue the conversation; to begin with, it doesn't seem like Ren's very fond of him at all. "... I greatly fear a lot of things. I do not even know where to begin."

"I see..." Ren muttered. "... I would have also said that but right now, I'm afraid of losing anyone without being able to do anything to prevent what is to come." His words felt ominous to the Uchiha heir. It was as if the boy knew what it was that will happen in the near future. However, Itachi remained unfazed. "Say, do you believe in reincarnation? To be granted a new life, Itachi-san?" The question took him off guard but shook his head. "I do not believe in such things. Reincarnation is quite a broad topic and evidence aren't even valid. It is only a belief that others indulge themselves with to fool one's self into thinking that they will be granted another life."

The topic never even crossed his mind until Ren brought it up. To begin with, why did he even bring that kind of topic up? "Why did you pick a strange topic, Nohara-kun?"

The said boy crossed his arms over his chest, eyes focused on a particular cloud in the sky. "It just popped up."

"Then, do you believe it?"

"... yes."

"Why is that?"

Itachi took a sip of his green tea as he listened to what Ren has to say. "I think it is a way to be able to repent the sins you've caused when you were still alive. You must have realized the chances you didn't take before you died, the things that you've regretted remained buried deep inside your heart. You wouldn't be able to move on if that's the case. Reincarnation is the key; it is the key to selfishly grab the chances you've missed and to do the things you've regretted. This time, you wouldn't hesitate on anything. Well, that's what I think anyway." He pondered on Ren's words.

It made total sense to him.

"Ren! Itachi!" Kanata's voice called out. Itachi and Ren turned to face them and sweat dropped when they saw Kanata dragging a beat up Shusuke by his collar. The former was holding a plastic bag in his other hand. They stopped in front of the two sitting males. Kanata brusquely handed the plastic bag over to Ren, who looked confused. "It's Chirashizushi." His hazel eyes sparkled with delight; grabbing the plastic bag and gave the calm male a bright smile. "Thank you, Kanata-san!"

Shusuke snickered when he saw the tips of Kanata's ears turned bright red; the latter looking away raised his head and prevented blood from trailing down his nose. _Adorable! His fudging adorable!_

Itachi smiled as he watches Ren savor his sushi with each bite. He was probably happy; he received something from his teammates, after all.

Just as Ren finished his take out bowl of Chirashizushi, a puff of smoke occupied the space in front of them. It was Eita-senpai.

"Yo!" and he proceeded to trip even though he was standing still. A few moments of silence passed by before Ren forcefully cough to get their senpai's attention. "Do you need us for anything, senpai?" The Ice user quickly stood up and calmly said, "Uchiha Kanata and Hatake-Nohara Ren, the Hokage wants you in his office, NOW." Kanata and Ren glanced at each other and wondered why the sudden urgency. Kanata faced Shusuke and Itachi, "You guys heard senpai; we better go."

"Yes, it does sound quite urgent."

Shusule merely grinned and said, "No prob! You should leave now; I better take my beauty sleep before I drop dead on the ground for being sleep deprived."

Itachi smiled as well, understanding the situation. "Yes, you must go now." He faced Ren and slightly inclined his head. "Let's talk sometime again, Nohara-kun." The young Nohara returned the smile. "We shall. Itachi-san." With that, the trio disappeared with a puff of smoke. Shusuke suddenly slouched down in his seat, a deep and long sigh escaping his lips. "Exhausted?"

A dry chuckle left his parted lips as he glanced at the monument.

"Very." He breathed out.

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

"Kanata-kun, Ren-kun, a message from the patrols near the border just arrived. There seem to be suspicious activities near the border but it hasn't been identified as of yet. I need you two, one of the fastest in the village and one of the most proficient in iryo-ninjutsu, to go over there and eliminate anything that you deem a threat to the village. However, if you can avoid doing that, do so. Understand?" Hiruzen asked the two shinobi in front of him, who readily agreed. "When do we leave?" Ren asked, his hands intertwined behind him.

"As soon as possible, Ren-kun, Kanata-kun."

"Understood."

"You're dismissed."

As soon as the both of them shunshined out of the office and appearing on top of the monument a few seconds later, Ren's expression changed from relaxed to tense. "We meet in five minutes. Pack light, we don't need to bring much. This is a 'find-and-eliminate' mission." With that, Kanata disappeared with a puff of smoke while Ren counted the scrolls inside his pouch. He doesn't leave the house without his storage scrolls after all. Situations such as this are to be expected and one must be ready to leave any minute as soon as a mission is assigned.

 _One scroll for weapons, one for medical supplies, one for food rations and another empty scroll in case if it is needed. I don't need to particularly pack clothes if this is just to eliminate a threat. It won't take us three hours to reach the border if we are fast enough to get to our destination. There weren't any specified pieces of information and Hokage-sama said that it hasn't even been identified. If we assume that the target is out of our reach, we have no choice but to retreat. If it's a false alarm, the better._ Ren shunshined to the gates, just as Kanata appeared as well.

The latter smirked. "Ready to go?"

This made Ren smile as he walked out of the gates with confident strides. "As ready as I have always been. Let's move out."

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

A pair of mocha brown eyes watched the two silhouettes to disappear from view.

 _It's time._

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

 **A/n:** _I know, I know! Don't kill me if it's not enough! It's late already and I have school tomorrow so yeah. [Actually, I just don't want to get scolded for staying up too late again.]_

 **Question#1:** What affinity should Ren possess? I'm stumped.

 **Question#2:** What do you think of this little chappie?


	15. Chapter 14

**x**

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

Shusuke went home soon after both of his teammates left. It would have been Team Yuki to be called if he didn't just overwork himself these past few days. In all honesty, he was disappointed that he wasn't with them and was sad with the fact that their bonding time was cut short. Shouldn't there be others who're more capable than Kanata and Ren? He's not saying that they're incompetent or something. It's just... he's really lonely. His eyes lit up with recognition before they were clouded with guilt. Ah, this is the feeling that bothered Ren all this time.

Ren must have been extremely lonely when they keep pushing him away. Shusuke only knew that there's tension between the village and the clan but he doesn't exactly know what the clan head is up to. Maybe it was because he's a blabbermouth and would slip up and tell everyone if he were ever told of what is going on with the higher ups. "Uchiha-san, where's Ren?" The said Uchiha snapped out of his train of thoughts and looked down. A tan skinned girl was standing in front of him, her hair spiky and put up in a ponytail.

Her half lidded eyes and unnerving stare made him nostalgic. It was Nara Shikanai; a precious person to their little Ren. He rarely sees the Nara nowadays. In fact, didn't she graduate just a few months ago? That must be why. Shusuke mentally nodded at his great - not - deductive skills. "Ah, Nara-chan, the brat was called out by the Hokage just moments ago." He watched her frown and her eyebrows furrow in concentration. Then, a disappointed sigh escaped her lips.

"Is that so? It's a shame we can't hang out with him." Shikanai lazily waved her hand and was about to leave when Shusuke's voice stopped her from doing so. "Nara-chan, does the brat... have Ren been acting weird?" The breeze whistled in the silence, his shoulders tensing up when Shikanai glanced at him from the corner of her eyes. However, it wasn't her usual bored stare but a more hostile, menacing, one. "It's your fault. It's troublesome enough to take care of Shikamaru and when I saw Ren these past few weeks; I was - am - livid. Ren's a child, got that? You can't _just_ push him away from you guys. No matter how much of a prodigy he is; Ren is not as mature as you think he is. Abandonment is the last thing a child would need."

The Uchiha gulped when she fully faced him with a glare in her eyes. "I've said this before to your other teammate; if you ever hurt Ren, you'll be facing a motivated Nara. And yours truly will surely hunt you down so you can repent for your actions." With one last intense glare, she left with a click of her tongue. The teen gulped as soon as she was out of sight; he wiped the thin sheet of sweat on his forehead with the back of his hand. No wonder Kanata always refuses to accompany him and Ren before when the latter visits his friend.

Nara Shikanai is a very intimidating and intense individual as soon as the subject is Ren's well-being.

 **He was honestly terrified**.

It was only three in the afternoon when he arrived at his home. His house was situated far from the others. Despite being an arrogant and prideful guy, he likes his alone time. He didn't bother going to the clan head for a debrief for his new mission; he is exhausted. Does Fugaku want him to faint before he decides to give him a rest? _Not likely_ , Shusuke mused to himself as he plopped down on his bed. It made a creaking sound as he made himself comfortable. There was nothing to do and he doesn't like being bored or doing nothing. Of course, he dislikes solo missions assigned by Fugaku than boredom; that much is obvious.

His exhaustion finally caught up to him as he yawned quite loudly. He rubbed both of his eyes as he muttered one last thing before he takes his rest, "You better protect Ren, you over-obsessive masochist."

 _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

 _Thirteen-year-old Shusuke proudly showed off his Chuunin vest; annoying Kanata to no end while Ren smiled cutely at his teammate. "Hah! Beat those seniors of ours! We became Chuunin on our first try!" He boasted out loud with a grin on his face. They were at the training ground; it was a day after the exam. They had finally taken their first Exam to be promoted to Chuunin and they breezed through every part of it. The survival exam was done efficiently thanks to Ren's strategies that led them to beat the others in record time. Then again, Kanata and Shusuke weren't surprised by it._

 _Even the other villages acknowledged the fact that Konoha had birthed another prodigy not long after Uchiha Itachi. During the team battle, their team had stand out by not attacking anyone directly. They had moved with great efficiency and they had almost seemed as if they were shadows of the teams they struck down. It had always been too late for the enemies to realize that they were behind them and prepared to knock them out with one blow. So, really, it was all thanks to Ren and his brilliant mind. "Shut up already, you're getting more and more annoying every second, idiot," Kanata muttered under his breath._

 _Shusuke growled and said, "You shut up, you damn masochist! Don't be such a killjoy and ruin the moment."_

 _"Ano, Kanata-san, please let Shusuke-san enjoy the fact that we've been promoted to Chuunins. After all, we only become Chuunins once in our lifetime, yes?" Said boy with his dark blue shirt blushed when Ren smiled at him with that adorable smile of his. Seeing this made Shusuke roll his eyes. Kanata was so obvious that it made him frustrated. The Uchiha wearing red shirt returned to bask in the joy of becoming a Chuunin once again when a puff of smoke appeared near them. "Yo!" And once again, Eita-sensei tripped on air; making his students sweat drop._

 _Once he stood up, he smiled at them and said, "Team Twelve, you surely made me proud." Ren beamed, Kanata slightly smiled and Shusuke grinned. "I'm happy to say that I welcome you as Team Yuki from now on." Hearing this made Shusuke excited. They weren't greenhorns anymore! They were finally going to go on actual missions where there are thrills and actual danger!_

 _In the few weeks after they became Chuunin, they went on C-Rank missions and rarely on B-Ranks. Each mission was done with great sufficiency and most of the times, Eita had let Ren lead the team. It was a few days after their break when their senpai informed them that they were going on a B-Rank mission as a Chuunin Team without their senpai. Shusuke was absolutely ecstatic and he can't wait for the action. Ren had been the one to lead their team._

 _As they leave through the gates of Konoha, Shusuke can't stop talking because of how excited he was. He kept talking on and on and on until Kanata, who had been silent all these time, snapped at him. "Can't you shut up already? Your talking is making me frustrated. Do me a favor and zip your lips." His tone of voice annoyed Shusuke in return so he retaliated. "Huh?! What's gotten you so uptight all of a sudden?!"_

 _"It's because of your chattering that made me this way, you moron."_

 _"Like you can talk! You're always ogling at Ren all the time!"_

 _"I-I'm not! Stop talking nonsense as if you know anything at all!"_

 _"Are saying that I'm an idiot?!"_

 _"Took you a long time to find out!"_

 _"G-guys? C-Can you quiet down and make up? We're on a m-mission s-so - " However, Ren's concern was only brushed aside as they continue to bicker among themselves._

 _"MASOCHIST!"_

 _"S-Shusuke-san..."_

 _"STUPID!"_

 _"K-Kanata-san..."_

 _"PERVERT!"  
_

 _"P-Please stop fighting..."_

 _"PEA BRAIN!"_

 _"PEDOPHILE!"_

 _"Oh shut up already!" Kanata accidentally shoved Ren to the side, who had been standing between them as a way to separate the two of them and forcefully grabbed Shusuke's collar. "You're always so high and mighty! As if you think you're on top of the world and everyone is beneath you! It's absolutely frustrating on how you're such an idiot!"_

 _"ME?! I'm not the fxckxng only one you xsshxlx! You have the same shxtty attitude!"_

 _"Ha! If I'm like that, you're even worse than I am!"_

 _"I've had it! What's with you today, you bastard?! Are you on your period or something?!"_

 _Kanata was about to shout out another degrading insult when something dawned upon him. At his silence, Shusuke also realized the same thing as him. "Hey, where's the brat?" Kanata quickly lets go of Shusuke and used his chakra to accelerate himself. "Ren! Ren! Where are you?!" Near him, Shusuke was also doing the same thing. "Brat! Where did you go?!" The both of them landed on the forest floor, panting once they realized that panicking will only result in failure. "This is all your fault, you moron!"_

 _"My fault you say!? I remember that you're the one who shoved him aside!"_

 _"If only you stopped talking in the first place!"_

 _"What's so bad about talking?!"_

 _Kanata huffed and panted, tired of all the shouting they were doing. "Let's hold a truce for now. Ren is possibly in danger right now. We should go and find him as soon as possible." There were a few seconds of silence before Shusuke, who was glaring at his teammate, nodded in agreement. They searched for a trail and after five minutes, Shusuke found four pairs of footsteps on the forest floor and a fresh nick on the tree's bark. He told this to Kanata who quickly used his sensory abilities to get a hold of Ren's chakra. Soon enough, he found it and the both of them rushed to the destination._

 _They followed the trail in silence but of course, nothing ends well._

 _"This is all your fault, Kanata."_

 _Said teen stopped and faced Shusuke with a red face. "I know that so why won't you shut up already?!"_

 _"If only you weren't on your man period, we would have been doing our mission right now!"_

 _"Stop blaming me when I admit it was my fault already! So shut up and let's just f - "_

 _Kanata and Shusuke froze._

 _"_ **Ahhhhh!** "

 _The scream sent shivers down their spine. They could feel the despair and pain the voice was laced with as horror painted their face. The voice was a familiar and it horrified them when it dawned upon them. It was Ren. It was Kanata who first moved and was followed by Shusuke. With each step Kanata takes, the anger in him slowly grows as Ren's scream echoed in his mind. Each step caused the bark to break off the tree; his fists clenched tightly while he bit his lower lip, drawing out blood. Behind him, the glower on Shusuke's face could send others away with their tail between their legs._

 _The bloodlust they were emitting was enough to send the animals around them to run away from them. It didn't take them long before they reached their destination and the sight by the barren field was enough to send them into a frenzied state. At the center of the barren field were three enemy ninjas and they were circling around Ren, **who was motionless and was lying in blood**. Their breath hitched to a stop as they took in the sight. A sword held that little fragile body of his to the ground and the sword pierced through his chest._

 _Kanata's onyx eyes swirled into red and in them appeared three tomoes. Shusuke instinctively activated his bloodline limit and with the speed they didn't know they possessed, they charged at the enemies. Everything seemed to be in slow motion for them but in reality, the fight didn't even last for a minute. They had completely slaughtered the enemy ninjas. When they stopped, Kanata took a deep breath when he realized that the sword didn't pierce Ren's heart. He shakily knelt down beside their teammate's wounded form and with trembling hands, he asked Shusuke for a first aid kit._

 _The latter remained silent as tears streamed down his cheeks when he held his shoulder and handed Kanata the first aid kit that Ren gifted him with before the Chuunin Exams. A few more centimeters and Ren would have -!_

 _Kanata slowly removed the sword pinning their teammate down and while doing so, kept repeating the word 'sorry' under his shaky breath. They stopped the bleeding the best they could and as Kanata wrapped Ren's wound, Shusuke was left to seal up the bodies of those ninjas who had hurt their precious friend. They traveled back as fast as they could and left Ren in the hands of the medic nin as they trudged dreadfully to the Hokage's office to give their report. Hiruzen saw their crestfallen expression and realized that little Ren wasn't with them._

 _"Hm? Where's Ren, boys? He's the team leader, remember?" Eita asked with furrowed eyebrows. Where could have his youngest student gone off to?_

 _The teen wearing a dark blue shirt couldn't even raise his head so Shusuke took the job to inform the Hokage and Eita of what had happened on their team leader. "Ren... Ren is... he's in critical condition." Silence enveloped them before Eita let his jaw ajar before he vanished. He must have gone to the hospital... or he could have gone to fetch Ren's protective guardian. "Uchiha Kanata... Uchiha Shusuke... you will tell what happened on your mission." The stern tone the village leader used made them freeze._

 _"W-We were acting like bickering children and Ren tried to break us up but we only ignored. W-We don't know exactly happened but we realized that he was no longer there breaking us up._

 _"W-We were acting like bickering children and Ren tried to break us up but we only ignored. W-We don't know exactly happened but we realized that he was no longer there breaking us up. We searched for him and Ka-Kanata found the trail. We heard a scream and we instantly knew it was Ren. When we arrived... Ren was... Ren was... there was a sword pierced near his heart. We... we eliminated the enemy and rushed back here to the village to get him treated."_

 _Shusuke trembled as he finished his informal and brief report. The Hokage sucked in a breath after hearing him. "Children..." They both flinched when he spoke. "... you must understand that everything you do affects everyone around you. Your carelessness will put the people close to you in danger and only, in the end, will you regret what you have done. The both of you are on suspension until Ren is back in good health. Remember, you have done something incredibly unwise that had put your friend in danger. Next time, you must be more careful."_

 _The both of them meekly nodded and left as soon as the Hokage dismissed them. They went to the hospital as fast as possible and froze when Kakashi emitted quite an intense bloodlust when they arrived. They couldn't forget the fury that Ren's Guardian held as they waited for the surgery to finish._

 ** _It had taken three weeks; three bloody weeks before Ren woke up_** _._

 _This time, they also froze upon being the subject of Ren's ire. His hazel eyes were dull and lifeless and this terrified them. He looked at them; it was as if he was looking right through their soul. "Next time you two argue, on a mission or not, I'll deal with you two myself. Dislocate your shoulders a couple of times would do, wouldn't it? I could always heal you after every dislocation I make on your bloody shoulders anyway." His words sent fear coursing through their veins._

 _That was the first and last time they argued. Since that day, they vowed to protect Ren with everything they have._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Shusuke woke up with a jerk when he sensed a malicious chakra lurking near his home. He quickly grabbed his weapon pouch and silently left through his window. The moon was up and it seemed like it was around seven in the evening already. _The compound is eerily silent... is there another meeting going on?_ He wondered to himself. The flickering of that suspicious chakra sent him on edge. It was extremely familiar and he couldn't shake off the thought of how it belonged to that person.

A light thud sent him on alert as he turned around with a kunai held defensively in front of him. A masked man was walking towards him and his chakra was so alike to his former babysitter. "It's been a while, Shusuke." His voice made all the hair on his body stand up. It gave him goosebumps. He didn't want to say it but he did anyway. "O-Obito-niisan..."

"You grew up well."

"H-How? Y-You're supposed to be dead... y-you died during the war."

Shusuke was as pale as snow; he couldn't shake off the feeling that he wasn't talking to a ghost of his former babysitter. "Yes, it would seem like that, huh? How are things with you?"

"Stop it! Why are you casually talking to me!? Why is the compound... reeking with the scent of blood?"

The masked man - Obito - stopped with a halt. "The purge of the Uchiha's starts now, Shusuke."

It all happened in a flash. One second, Obito was thirteen meters away from him. The next, Obito pierced a kunai right through his heart. "Even if it's you, Shusuke, I cannot let you live." Shusuke choked on blood as he coughed it up. The kunai he held fell through his loose hold. He couldn't move. He couldn't speak. He could only feel pain. Tears streamed down his cheeks as Obito pulled away. Shusuke fell forward and lied down on his own pool of blood. "R-Ren..." he choked out. Obito's eyes widened; even at this time, all Shusuke could think about was the young Nohara.

"I'm sorry, Shusuke. I'm terribly sorry." A lone tear slid down Obito's cheek as he vanished without a trace; leaving Shusuke's body to lie down on blood.

The dying Uchiha coughed again; without his heart beating, and with him losing lots of blood by the second, there was no way he could survive.

"K-Kanata..." he uttered in hid dying breath. "... you better fxckxng take care of Ren. If you don't... I'll fxckxng haunt you in your sleep..."

Tired.

Exhausted.

He wanted to rest a bit longer.

His eyelids slowly fell and he fell into a deep slumber wherein he wouldn't be able to wake up.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

From a distance, Kanata felt his heart clench as he glanced at Ren, who was sleeping. They had decided to take a rest near the border before they go back home.

The Uchiha frowned; why does he feel like he wants to go home NOW?

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

 **A/n:** Hey guys! _Pleasedon'tkillme!_

Love you!

*Runs away and hides in a hole from angry Shusuke fans [if there is any].*


	16. Chapter 16

**x**

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

"AHHHH!"

"Ren! Ren! Stop it! Calm down, calm down! It's enough!" Kanata tried to calm him down, anything to stop Ren from going on a rampage. It pains him to see his friend like this, to see him suffer so badly. "Shut up! Shut up! If we didn't leave him in the first place, if he wasn't so busy, if the _both of you just talked to me about everything_ ; we could have prevented this, Kanata-san! If you just... if you just _trusted_ me..." His voice cracked in the end, filled with pain and sadness. The boy kept sobbing uncontrollably, he couldn't control his anger and grief. He couldn't accept it. He couldn't; not when he could've done something.

Maybe even if he had to change the plot; he only wanted to have Shusuke back.

Kanata's angry tears wouldn't stop either. He was frustrated beyond belief. His best friend and brother and his entire family, aside from Uchiha Sasuke, were wiped out in a single night. "Ren, please!" He dodged an incoming kunai and watched as it embedded itself halfway through a trunk of a tree. He bit his lower lip and tried to get close to his remaining teammate. He doesn't know how to calm him down. _If it was Shusuke instead, I bet he would have had an idea how to calm him down_. There was nothing more frustrating than knowing that he is incapable of helping Ren. "Did you two even trust me?! Why did you hide the truth?!"

"We did," Kanata insisted. "We did trust you and we still do!"

"Then why!? Why hide everything?! I could have helped you!" Kanata took this chance to grab hold of Ren; to restrain him from further damaging the training ground. He made sure to hold onto his wrists tightly, making sure that Ren can't grab hold of his weapons. "Let me go, damn it!" Ren shoved the Uchiha away and shunshined away from him. "I don't need you, okay?! Just like you don't need me!" The Uchiha got off the ground with a huff, panting from overwhelming emotions swirling like a whirlpool inside of him. "Ren, Ren, listen to me. Don't be unreasonable. Ren, it's okay. Please, just calm down."

Their eyes met and the Uchiha could see how lost, hurt and enraged he looks. It's only then that he remembered that Ren is different from him. Ren was still a child like his cousin. The obsidian eyed boy bit his lower lip as he dodged another kunai that the Nohara sent his way. It was frustrating him how he needed to fight against the boy that he holds dearly. _Damn it, what can I do? What can I do?!_ Kanata shunshined behind Ren. He reached out his hand to grab both of his wrists but the younger boy easily pushed him away. The hazel-eyed shinobi drew several shurikens from his pouched and skillfully flicked them towards Kanata's position.

The latter deflected them using a kunai in each hand and with each deflected shuriken, sparks flew off in various directions. The Uchiha launched himself at Ren, who blocked his attack with his forearms. Kanata puts in more strength in his kick to overpower the Nohara but the latter merely shunshined away from him. With each blow they send, dodge and block, it keeps getting stronger and deadlier. Bruises and cuts appeared with each blow and thrust of their weapon. As much as it pains Kanata to do this, he knows his young friend needed something to take out his grief; something to take out his anger.

And that something was a fight.

Kanata didn't know how long they've fought and when the both of the collapsed near each other, his tired gaze noticed the sun setting. Deep breaths escaped both of their lips. They were exhausted, both mentally and physically. The Uchiha covered his eyes with his sweaty forearms as tears mixed with sweat as he thought of how their life would be from now on. Right now, the both of them are broken but Kanata is certain that it wouldn't take them long to get fixed up. After all, they have their friends and the remaining family they have left to support them. "Hey, Ren..." he whispered when a few moments had passed.

His teammate hummed in acknowledgment and he knew then that Ren was slowly fixing himself from his messed up broken self. "You know that... that Idiot and I care about you, don't you?" His question was carried by the wind as the breeze whispered in their ears. Kanata waited for a response and he had the patience and time in the world to wait for one from Ren. "Yeah, I know, Kanata-san." A ghost of a smile passed through the young Nohara's lips as the both of them stare up the slowly darkening sky. "He'll still be here," the Uchiha reassured. "A person like him wouldn't want us to stay like this forever, right?"

It took Ren minutes to register what he had said and when it sunk it, a chuckle passed through his lips; making Kanata smile in relief. "You are correct, Kanata-san." After that, it was another silent atmosphere but this time, the Uchiha can safely assume that the young Nohara had finally calmed down. The brunet had been out of control because of his emotions earlier and the raven-haired teen was glad that Ren had finally calmed down; even though it had taken a while. "I..." Ren perked up at the sound of his voice. "... need you, okay?"

The Nohara looked at the sky, observing the glistening stars before he sat down. His action caught Kanata's attention as the latter sat down himself. He was caught by surprise when Ren tackled him, embracing him as they lied down on the training grounds. "Me too. I need you... as well, Kanata-san." The Uchiha wrapped an arm around the smaller boy, his other arm covering his eyes as his face flushed bright red. "Yeah.. yeah, I know."

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

The next few days went by in a blur and each day feels shorter than the last time. Even though Kanata was stressing himself over what he and Sasuke would do now, he made sure to make some time to give to Eita-senpai and Ren. He would usually bring his cousin with him whenever the three of them would gather and Ren would sometimes bring Naruto with him. He has no complaints on Naruto being there except for when he and Sasuke would argue about every little thing that caught both of their attention.

Kanata was relieved though. Despite going through something a child shouldn't have, he was glad that Sasuke was acting like a child still. However, the person that worried him greatly seemed to be Ren. The young Nohara seemed to be back to normal but Kanata knew better than that.

 **Ren couldn't sleep.**

He couldn't fall asleep no matter what he does because he was afraid of dreaming that nightmare again. It was night time already and his Oyaji was still away on a mission. His friend, Uchito Ouya, hasn't shown up. Now that he thinks about, there was something familiar about him and why was everyone so cautious of him? Especially... _Shusuke. Why had his eyes glinted with familiarity?_ His heart ached at the thought of his friend and teammate. No matter what, it would seem only time would be able to ease his pain.

It has been days since he had been able to sleep peacefully. Every night, he would be haunted by his nightmares and when he abruptly wakes up from one of them, he could never go back to sleep in fear of dreaming it again if he did. He couldn't lie still on his bed and soon, he sat down with a grunt. He couldn't sit still. He wasn't exhausted and he refuses to go to sleep so what he should do now? Contemplate of what he should do now? He had thought the life of a ninja is worth it. But was it really? Was it really worth it? Was everything he decided up until now was only made on a whim?

Did he even think everything through? Ren sighed, placing a hand on his temple in deep thought. Frankly, he was at loss. What should he do now? He wasn't so sure if everything will go according to Canon. There were various anomalies that prevent Canon from happening. Eita, Kanata, Shikanai, Inoue, Chomi and him weren't exactly canon characters, were they? In the original timeline, they didn't even exist. Or maybe they did and they weren't even important or died at birth. Maybe the original Ren died during the release of the nine tails and died in his mother's womb.

"Why am I even thinking about the original timeline? If I think about it, this might not even be Canon. Major events will still happen but... I... I don't know anymore..." a sigh of defeat passed through his lips. He was so, so confused right now. Everything was at a standstill and he has no idea of what could happen... does he even want to know what could happen right now when he's so unstable? A groan of displeasure and confusion came from his throat. The night's still long and he's still wide awake. If this continues, he might overthink everything by tomorrow.

"Honestly, what can I even do? I had thought that becoming a ninja would be worth it because being a normal civilian would mean being defenseless if fights happen. And being in a world where ninjas are treated as military tools, I wouldn't be surprised if fights happen far too often than it did back in my previous world," he rambled silently in the dark night. Sometimes, he even forgets where he had come from and where he had lived before being reborn in this world. Everything became an uncertainty to him. To begin with, why had he been given a second chance to live in the first place?

It wasn't like he had the worst life before, right?

His second life... what had he regretted back then in the first place? What did he regret before he passed away? Was it not being able to do the things he wanted? What did he miss in his previous life? He doesn't know. He just doesn't know. "Crap, this is frustrating," he groaned as he messed up his hair. He shivered; since when did it get so cold? He opened his eyes calmly as a thought entered his messed up mind. Maybe it was because he was a mess right now or maybe it was because the silence was deafening right now but he remembered the lullaby his deceased mother hummed when he was still in her womb.

It was a lullaby he treasured because it was the only thing he received from his mother in this life and the only thing that reminds him of his sister in his previous life. Since when did he forget about such an important thing?

" _Tooku ni ite mo kimi ni todoku darou_

 _Kono boku ga kokoro kome okuru messeeji_

 _Kibou koso rashinban sa Ai wo yubisasu yo_

 _Nemure Sotto nemure Asu wa yume tairiku_

 _Kodoku ni obiete ita yuube no kimi_

 _Boku no na wo yonde 'ta ne Mune ni terepashii_

 _Kiseki nanka ja nai Towa ni ai wa enajii da kara_

 _Nemure Sotto_ nemure _Kanashimi_ wo wasurete

 _Jidai wa umi ni shizumu yuuhi no you sa_

 _Hoshizora wo tobikoete kimi wo mukae ni yuku_

 _Hoshizora wo tobikoete kimi wo mukae ni yuku_

 _[Perhaps I can reach you, even though you're far away_

 _I send you this message with all my heart_

 _Hope is certainly a compass that points to love_

 _Sleep, sleep gently, for tomorrow is a continent of dreams_

 _Last night you were scared of loneliness_

 _The telepathy in your heart called my name_

 _It's not even a miracle that in the future our hearts will be energy_

 _Sleep, sleep gently, forget your sorrow_

 _The years sink into the sea like the setting sun_

 _I'll jump across the starry sky to collect you_

 _I'll jump across the starry sky to collect you]_ "

After singing the lullaby, his gaze averted from the wall to the starry sky outside. His shoulders felt a little lighter and his chest feels a little more at ease now. Perhaps what the lullaby meant was true. Even though Shusuke was far away in a place that he could never reach as long as he's alive, he could still talk to him through prayers. He could always treasure and reminisce the happy moments him, Shusuke and Kanata shared together throughout the years they've been together.

It doesn't necessarily mean that Shusuke's completely gone. "Heh, that's right," Ren heartily chuckled. "I became a ninja to survive, didn't I?" He asked a rhetorical question. "And I did not even realize that being a ninja, I was able to meet such wonderful people that I wished I met in my previous life." A jolt of shock hit him hard and as if ice cold water was thrown at him with how wide his eyes were. "I regret," he began with a shaky tone. "Not being able to live long enough to meet this kind of people, didn't I?" He questioned no one.

"That's right," he let out a shaky sigh. "I have a reason for being given a second chance. I didn't choose to be a civilian because I wouldn't accomplish what I unconsciously wanted four years ago. If I became a civilian, would I even meet people like Shikanai-san, Kanata-san and everyone else? If I didn't become a ninja, I would be wasting the life I was given to selfishly grab the chances I missed before. I would be wasting my chance." There was silence before he erupted into uncontrollable laughter. It took him a few moment to calm down as he fell back on his bed with a smile.

"Shusuke-kun must have regretted something... so, would he be reincarnated in another world as well?" That thought put him at ease a little. At the very least, his deceased friend would have another chance to grasp the things he missed in this life of theirs. The silence was no longer deafening as he tuned in the song of the night that he unconsciously tuned out earlier during his thoughts. His eyelids felt heavy and not even a minute later, he fell into a deep slumber free of nightmares. It was one of the best sleep he had in a while.

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

A hundred and fifty-four-centimeter tall boy silently landed on a tree branch as his hazel eyes surveyed the surroundings. A few mountain bandits have been causing a ruckus in a nearby small village and his mission was to eliminate them. By eliminate, in his dictionary, it means to hand them over. He had been on vacation for quite some time and he wanted to get back on his feet since the Rookie Nine that would blow everyone away would graduate in a few weeks. A figure landed beside him and it made him look up at the taller figure.

"So, what's the plan, Captain?"

"You know it's just us two on this mission, right?"

"Positive, but it's nostalgic, isn't it?"

"... I guess so."

Their eyes surveyed the camp the bandits made on the outskirts of this village. The owner of the hazel orbs mentally counted he bandits and assumed that there were over thirty of them. There are possibly more resting inside the tents. They must be planning to go to another village to raid them of their valuables. "Cast a genjutsu in a ten-meter radius. Make sure none of the bandits will be able to escape. After that, it's who can do the job faster." The raven-haired teen smirked, ruffled the younger boy's hair, and followed his captain's order.

After casting the genjutsu that both of them were sure that none of the bandits can sense it, the both of them looked at each other with a smirk. "Last one to finish does the paperwork?" The taller figure challenged but it only made the smaller figure pout. "It is unfair. When I win, even though you are the loser, paperwork always ends up being done by me, Kanata." Uchiha Kanata chuckled under his breath as he messed up the younger boy's hair. It annoyed the boy but there was a ghost of a smile on his lips.

"Well, it's not my problem."

And with those words, Kanata ended up kissing the ground with Ren tying up the bandits.

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

 **Author's Note:** I just came back battling my writer's block and reviving after being killed by exams so yeah, I'm alive? Barely, even.

And regarding Shusuke-chan's fans, please don't kill me! *hides in a corner*

And I want to say that I love you guys so, so much for reading this fanfic of mine. Whenever I read your reviews, I always feel so giddy. Then again, even when I did, Writer's Block is still too powerful so yeah. Hehe. So I skipped to the present timeline where the Rookie NIne graduate since, well, I'm eager as well to write about this part.

And if any of you have any suggestion, please PM me. It would help me alot and once again, thank you so much!


	17. Chapter 17

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

"Gyahahaha!" A certain blond obnoxiously laughed while painting the Hokage Monument with ridiculous designs; if someone could even call it a design. "Hey, stop causing trouble!" A shinobi yelled down on top of the Hokage Tower. "You'll pay for this!" The blond turned around, twisting the rope he used to suspend himself mid-air.

"Shut up, idiots," he exclaimed with a bright grin on his whiskered face. "None of you could do something this horrible but I can!" Just as the blond twisted around to continue painting, a voice he's all too familiar with startled him.

"What the hell are you doing during class time?! Get down here, you moron!" The cerulean-eyed boy sweatdropped, a frown adorning his lips. "Yikes, that's Iruka-sensei!" He silently exclaimed in shock to no one but himself. He struggled to maintain his balance but alas, the knot he tied went loose and he slipped through the gap of the loop.

Iruka facepalmed. Just what the hell did I do to deserve this? With a dejected and infuriated sigh, he saved the rascal from falling to his doom. A few minutes later, the blond found himself tied up in front of the class. "Tomorrow is the ninja school's exam and you have failed the last two times! This is no time to be causing trouble!"

However, the blond's indifferent attitude made the older man snap. "Time for a review test for the transformation jutsu! Everyone, line up! Transform perfectly into me!" A chorus of groans went around the room but the students lined up nonetheless. Everyone blamed the blond but the latter could careless.

Man, I wish Ren was here, 'ttebayo. It's boring here. "Next, Uzumaki Naruto!" Instead of transforming into Iruka, Naruto transformed into a naked girl version of himself with a mischievous glint in his eyes. Naruto obnoxiously erupted in laughter when Iruka suffered severe nose bleed.

His best friend had suggested having his transformation naked just in case he was dealing with perverts. He didn't understand why though. The curly-haired boy would always reprimand him about avoiding alleys during the night or even talking to strangers. His best friend was weird but it was what made him, him. He wouldn't want him to change just because of that.

The hazel-eyed boy was currently away on a mission and he couldn't help but miss him. They rarely talk these past few days because the younger boy was always busy doing paperwork or was too exhausted to do anything. Did Naruto forget to mention how they rarely talk these past few days? Well, they rarely talk these past few days and it was starting to bug him.

Sometimes, he would think that Ren forgot about him but he knew the brunet wasn't like that. He had trusted Ren since they were toddlers and he still does today. The only person, other than Hiruzen and Iruka, to acknowledge him was him; Nohara Ren. He wouldn't forget that fateful day; that day when Ren stood up for him.

"YOU DUMBASS! DON'T INVENT STUPID SKILLS!" He was snapped out of his train of thoughts when his sensei suddenly scolded him. The blond huffed and pouted. But Ren told me it was genius, dattebayo!

(••••)

"I won't let you go home until you clean all of it!" The blond frowned as he wiped the paint off the monument. Thankfully, he didn't use permanent paint and instead, used a bucket of washable paints. He knew he was going to be punished for his actions so he came prepared. It made cleaning easier. "It's not like I care! Ren's away on a mission and no one's at home anyway!"

Silence hung in the air as he cleaned up his mess. He was right, wasn't he? It wasn't like he has anyone to go home to other than Ren but right now, his best friend was busy taking care of a mission. His father was away as well because of a mission so who will he go home to? No one. It was difficult to think how lonely he was without Ren and Kakashi.

It made faking a smile much more difficult.

"Naruto..." Said boy groaned. What did he do now? He was cleaning his mess, wasn't he? Don't tell him he has to do more cleaning other than this. "Now what?" He shot his sensei an annoyed look but his expression softened when he saw Iruka looking away with a sheepish expression on his face. "Um, well, if you clean all these up, I'll treat you to ramen tonight."

It was as if a flip had been switched. His face brightened when Iruka mentioned free ramen. Well, not in that context but you get what I mean. "ALRIGHT! I'll work harder, 'ttebayo!" A few hours later, Naruto found themselves eating dinner at Ichiraku's. "Why did you do that to the monument? Don't you know who the Hokages are?"

"Of course I know," he exclaimed with eyes filled with burning determination. "Basically, those that receive the Hokage name are the strongest ninjas in the village, right? Among them is the fourth; a hero who saved everyone from a demon fox." The first time he heard the tale of the fourth Hokage from Ren, he fell in love. He wanted to be the strongest ninja in the village and surpass everyone else.

"Then why?" Grinning brightly, Naruto told him his reason. "I'm going to surpass all previous Hokages and then, and then, I'm going to make everyone recognize my strength, 'ttebayo!" Iruka gave him a dumbfounded expression, one of which he found annoying. "Well, to do that, you need to graduate from the Academy first, Naruto."

The blond's face blanched at the thought. Man, he has a lot of work ahead of him. "Oh, Naru-chan, Iruka-san, the both of you are still out?" The blue-eyed boy's face brightened at the sound of his best friend's voice. "REN!" He was about to tackle him into a hug but a hand snatched him by the collar. Upon realizing who it was, he glowered. "Lemme go, you bastard!"

"Are you sure I can't pound this brat, Ren?"

"Kanata, how many times should I tell you to please stop harassing my best friend?"

"... 289 times... 230 including what you said just now..."

"What the- how did you-you know what? Never mind."

Naruto smacked the older guy's hand away and bounced towards Ren. "Ren, I missed you, dattebayo!" His friend chuckled and wrapped his arms around him as well did he. He missed the younger boy's presence and he wouldn't admit it but he also missed the way how Ren would lecture him about his over-the-top pranks.

"I missed you as well, Naru-chan but I'm curious. Why aren't you at home resting? It's already eight in the evening." He nervously chuckled, pulling away from the jounin and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Hehehe, well, you see-" he stiffened once Iruka interrupted him. "He painted the Hokage monument in a ridiculous manner and his punishment was to clean it all up."

He sent a glower at him but his sensei simply looked smug. If there was another known fact about Naruto aside from being the jinchuriki, it would be that he was deathly afraid of angering Nohara Ren. Once, Naruto did something that not only angered the villagers but also Ren because of his reckless actions. On that fateful day, Ren's furious face reminded him how scary the younger boy could be.

"I-I can explain, Ren!"

"Pft. Just accept the fact that he'll get angry, gaki." Naruto shot Kanata an annoyed look, hoping to get him to shut up. Alas, his efforts were in vain. His expression wasn't enough to scare off the older teen. Then again, the only person the older Uchiha was afraid of was Ren as well. The bastard was just enjoying his suffering since the former would always be in the direct path of Ren's anger, usually.

"Naru-chan," he froze upon hearing his name leave Ren's lips. "Good idea for using washable paints. How about I treat you to more ramen?" He blinked. He was expecting for a lecture; for an angry Ren but seeing him smile instead of a frown made him sigh in huge relief. Grinning, he cheered. FREE RAMEN! Cerulean blue eyes landed on the Uchiha.

The latter was frozen, his entire body white and his jaw reached the ground. Smirking, he stuck out his tongue to mock Kanata. _Ha! That shows him!_ Honestly? He was just ecstatic to talk with the younger boy again.

(•••••)

"Ren. Ren. Wake up."

He tried for the tenth time that morning but his efforts were in vain. Kanata had spent the past ten minutes trying to wake him up but the brunet was sleeping like a log. Uchiha Kanata fondly stared at Ren's sleeping face. He had given up in his attempt of waking the boy up. He used to think Nohara Ren was an anomaly he never liked but look at him now.

He ran his fingers through his messy curly locks, and traced the delicate shape of his eyebrow. Even though Nohara Ren was eight years younger than him, he was absolutely mesmerized. He was a twenty year old guy and might be considered a pedophile. _Yikes, I gotta keep this to myself then_. His reason for barging into Ren's room?

Well, it was night already and Ren really needed to wake up. Then, there's the fact that the blond brat disappeared with the Scroll of Sealing and everyone's searching for him all over the village. Yeah, nothing too drastic was going on. He really didn't want to be bothered but he knew Ren would flip once he heard of what Naruto had done.

Staring at Ren's sleeping face once more, he bit his bottom lip in contemplation. He was tempted to lie down beside the sleeping boy and cuddle him in his arms. Then again, he needed to wake him up to inform him of what was going on. _Ugh~ Why is it so hard to make decisions?!_ He messed up his hair, inwardly sighing in irritation. He rested his chin on the bed, his face dangerously close to Ren's.

 _He's so adorable. No wonder he had fangirl even though he had only been five._ A scowl suddenly replaced the frown on his lips. _Stop with the random thoughts, Kanata! Just wake him up!_ "Ren. Wake up. Naruto's done something again. We need to look for him." Alas, nothing happened. Kanata groaned as he shamelessly lied down on the bed beside the younger boy. _Oh screw it, I need my sleep and I need my regular dose of Ren._

Frankly, Kanata already crossed over the line to obsessiveness and insanity. Well, not the extreme kind but you know what I meant. Ignoring his embarrassed self, he wrapped an arm around Ren's small figure and hugged him close to his chest. The smell of mint invaded his sense of smell, and he wasn't even embarrassed when he took another sniff. Yeah, we already lost Kanata on the sane side.

The Uchiha took another deep breath as he relaxed. Missions after missions were exhausting but it was worth it though. Rem had taken the lead again but he wasn't jealous. No, he was far from it. He idolized the Nohara ever since he showed what he was truly capable of. Ren was a one of a kind shinobi that a few people might encounter in their life. What it was that made him that way, Kanata won't say.

The next day, Kanata woke up and the first thing he saw was hazel-brown eyes staring at him in curiosity. Startled, he fell down from the bed with a loud thud and a groan of pain escaping his throat. _Not the best way to wake up in the morning._ "Kanata? Why were you sleeping in my room?" Ren asked the question he was dreaded to give an answer to. What would he say?

That he came to wake him up and inform him of Naruto's act but gave up because he wouldn't wake up and just decided to lie down beside him and sleep? Haha, NO WAY! "W-Well—" He was cut off by a blond bargin into the room. "Ren! Look! Look! I got my headband!" The Uchiha sighed in relief. Naruto was fine (which he was indeed glad to know even if he was a brat) and he didn't have to answer Ren because the blond kept him occupied.

Uchiha Kanata had never been so nervous and thankful of the blond in his entire life.

(•••••)

Nohara Ren watched from behind the foliage as the trio waited for his father. He was glad he had free time to laze around and he was bewildered when Kanata offered to do his paperwork. It was shocking and incredulous. He was wary of what the Uchiha had in mind but seeing the soft luminescent glow, Ren knew he had no ulterior motives.

Currently, he giddily waiting for Kakashi to show up and watch Team Seven become an official team right before his eyes. (In all honesty, he just wanted to watch his Oyaji be cool and all as he explained the cenotaph) He had woken up way too early this morning but who says he was complaining? This day marked the day when everything officially starts. He was anxious and ecstatic.

Anxious because with him here, something was bound to change. Ecstatic because he was going to meet everyone! By everyone, he meant just about _every one of them_. "Sorry I'm late. There was a black cat on the path and I had to take the long way around." The brunet stiffled his laughter. His Oyaji's excuses were always so hilarious to hear.

The brunet comfortably leaned against the trunk of the tree, and watched everything unfold before his very eyes. Everything that happened went accordingly to what he remembered. Although, he was sure Kakashi wasn't supposed to wave at him when everyone hid but whatever. By the end of their test, Ren's heart pounded in excitement. _This was it_ , he thought with a grin.

"Ren-chan!" He stiffened. "Come down here for a moment!" Gulping in nervousness, he had no choice but to show himself. Naruto and Sasuke were surprised to see him and — Ren paled — Sakura was staring at him with a bashful expression. "Did you enjoy the show?" There was a certain gleam in that single beady eye of his that unnerved Ren.

His Oyaji wanted him to motivate his students. "U-Um... er, well... you guys, well, have horrible teamwork and um, but that's, well, alright since, you know... you guys are a new team and all that and um... but you guys have potential and er, that's all, really."

Why was Oyaji giving him a deadpanned look?! "Bwahahaha!" Ren sent a flustered glower towards Naruto, the latter ignoring his look. On the other hand, Sasuke was coughing to hide his laughter while Sakura giggled in her hands.

HE HATES THIS! (He belatedly realized that his Oyaji only called him to humiliate him.)

 ** _(•••••)_**

 ** _OMAKE_**

Shusuke glared down from where he was as he saw Kanata lie down beside a sleeping Ren. "You bastard! You're taking adavantage of Ren!" And kept ranting about how it made him a pedophile and all that.

Beside him, Shisui tried to calm him down. _Man, who knew Shusuke can be this loud._


	18. Author's Note

I know it's been a looooooong time and some of you have been waiting for an update but I've decided something over that course of time.

I'm going to re-write **Living Life** and I hope some of you will continue to support me. A guest told me about Kakashi's character and I agree with them. Kakashi's character in **Living Life** was simply too _transparent_. That's why I'm going to make it where it'll show the both of them struggling forming a bond.

Well, if some of you have any suggestions, I'm open to any of them!

Thank you for bearing with me these whole time and I'm going make **Living Life** better.

Additionally, the first chapter of **Living Life: Re-Written** is aready up. Please tell me what you think about it.


End file.
